A Flowing Stone
by Emilio
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, go on a suicidal mission. But the hardest part can sometimes be the journey itself. Can romance blosom along the way? [Naruto x (Sakura or Hinata or Temari)] Non Yaoi. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1 The Summoning

Disclaimer: This disclaimer covers my entire story. From this point on, none of the characters I will use in this story are owned by me and are the exclusive property of.. well the owners of Naruto, whoever they are. If I make up original characters, I own them.  
  
Yahoo!! My last computer was damaged and it took me awhile to get a new one. But now I have one! I am going to be switching off between writing this fiction and an Inu Yasha fiction.  
  
Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!  
  
And now, on with the show! ^_^  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Around the quiet village of the leaf, also known as Konoha village, a dense forest grew, swallowing it from sight. Great Nations had spent tons of resources and sent top agents just to find out the exact location of this village. All efforts had failed of course, because this was no average village: this was a village of specially trained ninja.  
  
The forest had another purpose, other than hiding the village from prying eyes. It was a perfect training ground for the young ninja of the hidden leaf. Young ninja's just like Uzumaki Naruto, who at that very moment lay unconscious beneath a mighty oak tree, exhausted after another day of pushing himself to his limit, and beyond.  
  
Naruto seemed like any other normal twelve-year old boy. He stood shorter than some, taller than others, with blond hair and a wide smile always at the ready. His only truly distinctive features were striking deep crystal blue eyes, and three small scratches on each cheek that almost seemed like cat whiskers.  
  
Naruto wasn't any ordinary ninja however, despite his looks. Naruto had a terrible demon locked inside of him, and it pulsed within, adding its strength to his. As the sun sank towards the horizon, the trees casting long shadows, Naruto slowly opened his blue eyes.  
  
** Naruto's perspective **  
  
My limbs felt heavy as I dragged myself into a sitting position. I had failed again! Damn it, why is it I still couldn't learn this Jutsu correctly?! Wincing as another twinge of pain flared in my gut, I scooted closer beneath the oak tree I had been training beneath, resting my head against its trunk and breathing through clenched teeth.  
  
I had defeated Hyuga Neji, who was one of the strongest rookie ninja's in the village, in a one-on-one fight. I had defeated Gaara of the Hidden Sands village, and saved the lives of my teammates Sasuke and Sakura. Besides being able to summon powerful frogs, I had even learned the Rasengan, a powerful Jutsu only the fourth Hokage and that perverted Senin Jiraiya knew.  
  
As I thought of those accomplishments, I felt a certain pride surge through me. I had come so far from my days as a washout at the Ninja Academy! But it just wasn't enough.  
  
For every step I took forward, it seemed another obstacle got in my way, forcing me two steps back. The newest obstacle was a big one. A powerful group called the Akatsuki, with Sasuke's own brother Itachi as a member, was out to kidnap me. Or maybe kill me, not even Jiraiya knew for sure.  
  
The group only had powerful elite rogue ninja as members, each as powerful as master Kakashi, or stronger. And Kakashi was among the Leaf villages most powerful Ninja. Which was why I was out here in the middle of nowhere pushing myself to get even stronger; so I could protect myself if it came down to it. And I was failing even at that!  
  
Sometimes I wondered why I even tried. Despite everything, Sakura STILL didn't like me much, and that prick Sasuke still thought I was inferior to him. Not only that, but the people of the Leaf village still couldn't stand the sight of me, and at the end of the day, I really didn't have a true friend outside of Iruka, who had been my teacher when I was still in the Ninja Academy.  
  
I felt that familiar painful warmth start somewhere deep inside my chest, as I realized just how lonely I still was, despite the people around me. I knew the feeling well, since I had carried it with me my entire life. It was that sensation you had right before you actually cried, as though a pressure were building up from the inside just begging for release. I shoved it back down, used to controlling it now after so many years; it was second nature to me now.  
  
Before I dwelt on that too long, the part of me that was always willing to fight came to the fore, as always. They just didn't know me or understand, that was all. I would MAKE them see! Once I become the Hokage of the leaf, they would acknowledge me for who I am!  
  
With a grunt I pushed my back against the tree, using it for support as I brought myself to my feet again, the painful emotions in my chest easing as I threw my mind into the effort of just standing up. That was the trick, I had found. Think of something else and the pain would go away for a while. Usually it worked.  
  
Taking deep breaths I closed my eyes, trying to shut out my surroundings. I could DO this! I had been trying to use the Rasengan using just one hand, instead of using both of my hands. So far I wasn't having much luck, and each attempt had drained me more than I had thought possible. Idly I wondered if anyone in the village noticed I had been gone for a week now. I wondered if anyone even cared.  
  
As though reading my thoughts, and amused voice sounded across the clearing I was training in. "So this is where you ran off to."  
  
My eyes popped open to regard Sasuke with some surprise. He stood across from me beside a group of low bushes, his hands in the pockets of his white shorts and that familiar smirk on his otherwise bored looking face.  
  
Of all the people to come looking for me, it just had to be Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke stood a little taller than me, with black hair that always seemed to be in place, and black eyes that never missed a thing.  
  
Damn it, how had he found me?! Gathering myself, I pushed away from the tree I had been leaning against, somehow finding the strength I needed to stand without support. I would be damned if I showed weakness in front of HIM! What was he doing looking for me anyway? Did we have a mission? No that couldn't be: Kakashi had given us a month off to train on our own.  
  
"Sasuke?! What in the hell do YOU want?" I asked, already resenting his superior attitude.  
  
Even the way he STOOD screamed arrogance! Sasuke pissed me off more than any other person I had ever met. He had everything I didn't; looks, skill, and everyone seemed to love him. And what did he do with all of these gifts? He shrugged them off like they didn't matter. Sakura's love didn't matter to him. Nothing did but the death of his own brother.  
  
Sasuke just snorted and rolled his black eyes. "Want? I don't want anything, you loser. I was just told to help find you."  
  
That didn't sound good. "Huh? Who wants to see me?" I asked. Suddenly images of a certain pink haired girl flashed through my mind. "Is it Sakura- chan? Oh it has to be! She likes me after all doesn't she?!" I gloated happily.  
  
Sasuke was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. After a moment he breathed out with a heavy sigh. "Idiot. What are you talking about? The Hokage is looking for you. Now come on, I've got better things to do than run errands."  
  
Idiot huh? The bastard was going to get it one of these days! Then the rest of what Sasuke said penetrated. The HOKAGE wanted to see me? All of a sudden I wasn't tired anymore. With a surge of energy I ran past a startled Sasuke, making my way through the forest towards the village.  
  
What could she want to see me for? Could it be a secret mission that only I could do maybe? I could hardly wait to find out! While branches and trees flashed by as I ran, I sensed movement to my right. Looking over I saw Sasuke pacing me wordlessly, his face set.  
  
Whatever the fifth Hokage wanted, I hoped it was challenging; I needed more practice before I could well and truly surpass Sasuke.  
  
********************************************  
  
In Konoha village, Tsunade the fifth Hokage tapped her fingers impatiently across her large mahogany desk as she waited for Kakashi, who stood across from her to finish talking. Also across from her, seated a little behind Kakashi were three Genin of the Sand clan: Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.  
  
** Gaara's perspective **  
  
My head nodded forward, causing me to jerk my head up reflexively as my fear of falling asleep kicked in again. God I was tired. Three hours of sleep a night was just not enough, not that I really knew what it was like to sleep for more than that. I heard it was nice though.  
  
I quickly glanced around to see if anyone had noticed me start to doze off. Luckily Temari and Kankuro on either side of me were busy fighting the urge to fall asleep themselves, while the Hokage and the Jounin Kakashi were too focused on their little squabble to pay the three of us any mind.  
  
Grinding my teeth, I tried and failed to focus on what they were saying through my pounding headache. Headaches were another thing I had never been without. The only reason I knew I wasn't supposed to have migraines, was because Temari had told me so a few years ago, which had done wonders for my temper. She had been lucky I hadn't killed her there and then.  
  
Clenching my fist in my lap, I resisted the urge once again to lash out and kill the two arguing leaf ninjas just to shut them up, despite the fact that they were probably more powerful than me. Their voices sounded like nails across a chalkboard to me. In the back of my head, the ever-present voice of Shukaku the sand demon whispered once again to kill them all, and be done.  
  
I ignored it as usual. I had made a promise to myself that I would never lose control like that again. Ever since my fight with Uzumaki Naruto, I had sworn to myself to try and live like he did; and protect the people close to me. In my case, the only two people that meant a damn where my brother and sister sitting on either side of me. They were the only ones that truly accepted me despite everything.  
  
Making that allowance had done a miraculous thing; the killing urge had faded and was replaced by something tender, giving me a peace I hadn't thought I would ever know.  
  
As the voice in my head and the urge to kill both faded into the background, I was able to focus in on what the two Leaf ninja were saying.  
  
". Which is why I think it is a mistake to send a team of Genin on this mission." Kakashi finished in a bored tone.  
  
I was beginning to suspect that was what he always sounded like. Kakashi towered over us, standing slightly slumped as though he were tired with his hands stuck in his pockets. Between his bland way of speaking and the face mask and head protector covering his face leaving only one eye exposed, it was nearly impossible to tell what this elite Ninja was thinking. Nothing seemed to excite the man.  
  
"I understand your concerns, Kakashi. But there simply is no other CHOICE." Tsunade said wearily.  
  
With long blond hair, blue eyes, and a very low cut kimono that revealed a large expanse of bosom, Tsunade looked like anything BUT one of the Leaf villages' most powerful ninja. On top of that, she looked to only be about twenty years old although rumor had it she was really fifty. Not that I really cared about such things.  
  
"All other nonessential ninja are currently on assignment. Including YOU, Kakashi. You should have left this morning! What are you still doing here arguing with me?!" She continued, suddenly seeming more dangerous than she had a moment before.  
  
As she railed at Kakashi, who suddenly seemed a lot smaller, the wide door leading to the hallways opened, and two girls slipped in.  
  
The first one I remembered from the Chuunin exam. I forgot her name, other than the fact that she was of the Hyuga clan. Short dark purple hair framed a timid face, with large light colored eyes that darted here and there as she entered. If I remembered correctly she had been almost killed by her cousin, Hyuga Neji, and he had done it easily. I hoped she wouldn't be one of those selected to join us.  
  
Coming in behind her was the girl I remembered trying to kill in my battle with Naruto. I could never forget her name, since Naruto had been shouting it through most of our fight. Haruno Sakura, the girl who I could only assume was Naruto's girlfriend, judging by how fiercely he had fought me just to save her life. Unlike the Hyuga girl, Sakura had a serious face. Her pink hair was cut short to her shoulders, and her sharp green eyes seemed to catalogue everything.  
  
When she saw me watching her she gave a start, fear entering her eyes. I had that effect on people. I chuckled quietly to myself when her eyes left mine, studiously not looking my way again.  
  
Kakashi had said something that I missed. But whatever it had been, it obviously wasn't what the Hokage wanted to hear. Her face a thunderhead, she stood up from her chair and leaned on the desk. Opening her mouth, she looked like she was about to really let the now nervous Jounin have it, but stopped when she spotted the two girls standing near the door.  
  
"Ah girls, please come in." Tsunade said instead, waving them towards some empty chairs next to Temari.  
  
Temari had woken up enough to give the two girls seating themselves next to her a scathing once over. She could get arrogant when she thought she was better than someone, which was most of the time.  
  
"Excuse me Hokage-Sama, but what is this about? I was just told you needed to see me." The dark haired girl asked respectfully after she had settled herself. You had to give the girl credit; she was doing an amazing job of ignoring Temari. I don't think I could ignore Temari if she was shooting looks at me like that, not that she would dare.  
  
Tsunade smiled slightly and sat down once more. "I'll get to that in a moment. We're just waiting for one more person and I will tell you ALL why you are here, and what I want from you."  
  
That was good news to me. The ruling council of the Sand Village had sent us over, saying we were to cooperate with the Leaf to the best of our abilities. They had refused further explanations, claiming that sending the three of us to help out in a special mission was a way to mend relations with Leaf village after our recent betrayal. The Hokage would fill us in on the rest.  
  
As though on cue, the door opened once more to admit two more people. Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke coolly stepped to the side of the door, crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes like he was tired. Sasuke was one of the few people I had ever met that could actually HURT me in battle.  
  
I had learned the hard way that Sasuke wasn't the real danger though. No, the real danger was the innocent looking blond haired boy who walked in behind him. Taking in everyone in the room, Naruto seemed to vibrate with energy.  
  
"What the--?! What are THESE guys doing here?!" He exclaimed, gesturing at my siblings and I.  
  
"Well, if you would sit down, I'll tell you." Tsunade said blandly, although she had a small smile on her face as she said it, as though she were talking to a boisterous son.  
  
Everyone in the room seemed to have a different reaction to Naruto's appearance.  
  
The Hyuga girl started stuttering his name half under her breath, "Naruto- kun," while she fidgeted with her fingers.  
  
Sakura's face grew an annoyed expression "Naruto," she sniffed, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Temari and Kankuro both grew very still, something that meant that they were scared. They used to laugh at Naruto as a loser, but neither could do that now, after seeing the power he could draw on in his fight with me. They probably feared him now as much as they did me, which was saying something.  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke had the exact same reactions; both sighed slightly and shook their heads.  
  
Looking around and realizing that everyone was staring at him, Naruto laughed slightly and swiftly took a seat next to Sakura. "So what's up?" he asked Tsunade.  
  
"Well, now that you're all here, I'll explain," she began, "After negotiating with the country of the Hidden Sand, we have agreed to combine forces on a mission that requires the utmost secrecy."  
  
"I KNEW IT! You DID want me for a special mission!!" Naruto burst out happily, rubbing his hands together in glee.  
  
"NARUTO! Shut up and let Hokage-Sama finish!" Sakura yelled, hitting him upside the head with a resounding clap.  
  
"Ouch," Naruto mumbled rubbing his head where she had hit him.  
  
"As I was saying," Tsunade continued, "Your mission is to infiltrate the country of Hidden Stone. We suspect the organization Akatsuki is based there."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears, this wasn't a mission for Genin; this was a mission for specially trained Jounin! The voice in my head started to laugh. This would be a true challenge.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The Genin gathered in the room were shocked. The room became silent as they all took the news in. Sakura, who was generally acknowledged as one of the smartest rookie ninja to come along in quite awhile, was turning over one burning question over and over in her head.  
  
** Sakura's perspective **  
  
"Why US?!" I exclaimed, unable to hold back any longer.  
  
I flushed a little in embarrassment as every eye in the room focused on me. I've always felt a little nervous whenever I become the center of attention. On the other hand, I could almost FEEL Sasuke-Kun's eyes on me from where he stood by the doorway behind me. I've been in the same team as him for almost a year, and I STILL get butterflies whenever he looks at me. Although lately I've started to wonder why; after all this time, he was still cold towards me, very cold.  
  
"Why you instead of someone more qualified?" Tsunade responded, breaking that train of thought, thank god. "Because frankly, there is no one else left. Ever since the surprise attack at the Chuunin exam, we have been dangerously low on active ninja. Believe it or not, all available Jounin and Chuunin and even many Genin have already been assigned to missions. Now it's your turn."  
  
I sighed, resigning myself to the inevitable. "Well, at least Kakashi- Sensei will be with us," I said, finding comfort in that.  
  
Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat. "Actually, no."  
  
"WHAAAT?!" Naruto shouted, jumping up from his seat. "Won't we be facing Jounin if we are looking for Akatsuki?!" He Protested. For once I completely agreed with Naruto; this was way out of our league.  
  
"I've been assigned to a different mission. It can't be helped." Kakashi admitted ruefully.  
  
"You won't be facing ANYONE if you do your job right," The Hokage added. "Your mission is to spy. That's IT. If you are confronted you are to evade and escape. I want you to bring back information of the area, and any leads that could be helpful," Tsunade explained as though it were the easiest thing in the world.  
  
Well, at least Sasuke would be with me. And no adult supervision! I couldn't wait! Maybe I could get him alone somehow and--.  
  
"Sasuke, you will be coming with me on my mission," Kakashi said suddenly. I felt my hopes and dreams crashing to the ground. NO! Trapped in the wilderness with Naruto, a timid girl, and those crazy Sand ninja?! I was doomed!  
  
"Yes!" I heard Naruto whisper beside me, his blue eyes sparkling. Damn it! Why couldn't it have been the other way around? Why couldn't that loser NARUTO leave with Kakashi?!  
  
"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said looking at me, sounding like a kicked puppy. His expression looked like one too.  
  
That was when I realized I had just said my last thoughts out loud. Shit! I yelled at Naruto a lot, but I really had started to like him over the past few months. Despite his wild and loud behavior, he was really sweet, and he WAS the one that had saved my life a while ago from Gaara. Or so Sasuke told me. Which was why I felt like crying a little when I realized how cold I must have sounded just then.  
  
"Naruto, I--" I began apologetically. I paused when my eyes met his briefly before he looked away, focusing on something else, his face set. "I'm sorry," I finished weakly, staring at my hands clasped in my lap, shaken. For that brief moment, I thought I had seen a hurt so deep in his eyes there hadn't seemed to be an end.  
  
I felt a chill rush up my spine while I wondered if I was the one who had put that hurt there, or if it had always been there. Of course, it might have been my imagination, but if it wasn't, how could I have missed it? My heart thudded painfully in my chest, as I felt in that dreadful instant the possibility that I might have let Naruto down somehow. The fact that I didn't even know HOW I had let him down made the problem even worse.  
  
Maybe I should try and be a little nicer to him. I had said that to myself before, but I always managed to slip somehow. It seemed more important this time, for some reason.  
  
"I want Sasuke with me because I need a partner, and his skills closely match mine," Kakashi said patiently, "and, there is no one else," he finished, sounding pleased to use Tsunade's words.  
  
"I wish it was another way too. Why couldn't Sakura go with the Jounin and Sasuke come with us?" I heard the Sand ninja named Kankuro whisper to Temari, who snickered. I felt my cheeks burn with shame as I tightened my grip on my knees, refusing to look up. All I wanted to do at that moment was run somewhere and hide.  
  
"Take. That. Back," Naruto said tightly, his voice steel. Shocked I looked up to see Naruto had stood up and was glaring at Kankuro, his gaze flinty. Kankuro suddenly looked unsure of himself.  
  
I could only stare in dumb wonder at Naruto. How could he jump to my defense so fast after what I had just said? 'And why hadn't Sasuke been the one to defend me like that?' A part of myself asked, before I stomped down on it ruthlessly. Sasuke probably would have if Naruto hadn't gotten there first. That seemed like a weak argument.  
  
"Enough!!" Tsunade shouted making most of us jump. "You will NOT fight with each other! Hinata, you will be in charge on this mission," The Hokage said, addressing the purple haired girl who had been silent the entire time. Hinata gave a little jump and looked at Tsunade in alarm.  
  
Hinata was going to be the leader?! I had to be dreaming. Hinata looked like she agreed with me; she had gone very pale.  
  
"Your lives depend on you working as a team!" Tsunade continued, "If she comes back and reports that you all fought each other every step of the way, there will be HELL to pay. Am I clear?!" She stormed at us.  
  
"Yes Hokage-Sama," I mumbled, hearing everyone else, including even Kakashi echoing me.  
  
Looking us over, Tsunade nodded as though satisfied. "Alright. You have two hours to pack up supplies and meet each other at the East Gate. Good luck."  
  
We all stood up and filed out, except for Kakashi and Sasuke. As I passed him on my way out, I hoped I would have a chance to speak to Sasuke before we left.  
  
*****************************************  
  
That's the end of my first chapter! Please review it and let me know what you think! In case you might be wondering, this is going to be a romance at its heart. Although I plan to have some action mixed in. 


	2. Chapter 2 Hinata's Burden

Thank you very much for all the great reviews! Some of you pointed out things I'm going to watch out for. I will take you're suggestions to heart! You know who you are. And someone pointed out a discrepancy in the first chapter, which I hope I addressed in this chapter. Time will tell, but I'm pretty happy with the way I worked it into the story. If you don't know what I'm talking about-I'm not telling!   
  
Anyway, please enjoy my second chapter! I like my story already-even though I am obviously very biased about that.  
  
And now, on with the show! ^_^  
  
******************************************  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Night had come to the peaceful village of the leaf. Winter was getting closer, the wind bringing chill but fresh air. As the rest of the newly established team went their separate ways to prepare for the coming mission, Naruto quickly ran to his sparse one bedroom apartment to gather his things for the trip ahead. Finishing quickly, he decided he needed one last trip to the ramen shop before he left.  
  
** Naruto's perspective **  
  
Rounding a corner, the first thing to hit me was the great smell of shrimp ramen coming from The Ramen Shop. It was really called that; The Raman Shop was what Jack, the owner chose to name his business. He was a strange old man. He hardly ever spoke, but when he did it was usually to yell at me for something I had done around town. I liked him a lot anyway: he was one of the few people who had never seemed to judge me. Of course, I had a sneaking suspicion that because I ate there so much, I was single handedly keeping his business afloat, so he had reason not to judge me.  
  
The light from The Ramen Shop bled out into the night. Jack liked to close very late, and open very early. Most of the other shops near him had already locked up for the night, leaving jack an island of light in the darkness.  
  
Shifting my backpack straps into a more comfortable position across my shoulders, I took my usual seat at the bar. Jack stood with his back to me, already making me a bowl. It never really mattered what he made for me, I wasn't picky; I liked it all.  
  
"One bowl! Quick I'm going on a mission!" I said loudly into his back anyway. This was our ritual. Ever since I was five I had come here and said the same thing. The fun thing was that this time it happened to be true. In a town where no one would even talk to me without hate in their eyes, it had always calmed me a bit when the owner of The Ramen Shop treated me just like anyone else.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you," Jack said irritably without turning around, just like always.  
  
Putting Jack out of my mind for a moment, I slipped my backpack off of my shoulders and opened it, looking over the survival equipment I had packed. I had forgotten important things before, and I felt determined not to let that happen this time. It was the little things that made the difference sometimes. A length of rope for instance, matches for a fire if need be, and a first aid kit for emergencies to name a few.  
  
"Here," Jack said gruffly, cutting off my train of thought as he set a bowl of hot ramen in front of me. "Next time you're here it will be time to settle up the tab, Naruto. I'm not running a charity," he continued before I could thank him.  
  
Mention of settling the tab made my stomach do flips even as it growled in anticipation of the food in front of me. That was the worst part of the month: sometimes it was even more than my rent! Sometimes my addiction to ramen was a real curse.  
  
"You should give me a discount damn it!" I accused hotly, shaking the chopsticks I had just picked up at him like one of my kunai - a pointed throwing dart that could be used in a pinch for close up work if needed. "I'm always sending you business! I practically work here!" Well none of that was really true, strictly speaking, but I wanted him to feel guilty. I mean some of the prices here were unreal! Extorting money from a minor HAD to be breaking some kind of law right?  
  
Jack just snorted at me and turned away. "If you worked for me, this place would have been ruined a long time ago," he scoffed over his shoulder. Sticking my tongue out at his back I put the old man out of my mind again as I looked down at the bowl in front of me. Here was the source of all the trouble. If only he wasn't so good at making it!  
  
Digging in I ate quickly, finishing it off before most people would even be half way through the same meal. Sitting back, feeling full and happy, I thought about the mission ahead. This would probably be the most dangerous mission I had ever been on, mostly because we would be far from the support of any friendly higher-level ninja.  
  
I still couldn't believe I would be teaming up with that psychopath Gaara! I was still a little shocked; after the meeting with old lady Tsunade I had pinched myself to make sure this wasn't all some complex dream. A long mission with Gaara, no Sasuke for Sakura to moon over, and just to make things interesting they had made Hinata the team leader? I pinched myself again, just to be safe.  
  
I still didn't really understand a lot about Hinata. She was always quiet and shy. In fact, if I hadn't seen for myself how she acted during the Chuunin exam I would have sworn she didn't have a personality at all. The one thing I knew was that for some reason I still wasn't really clear on, she saw something in me, and tried to copy it.  
  
After seeing her in her fight with Neji, and our one conversation right before I fought Neji, I knew she was much more than what I had always thought. Suddenly I realized that without even really knowing it, I had come to really respect her.  
  
I decided right then that no matter what, I would try and help support her role as the leader. I had a feeling that the others would take one look at her and laugh if she gave an order. Standing, my mind set, I picked up my backpack and left for the meeting place, not even remembering I hadn't said good-bye to Jack until I was most of the way there.  
  
*********************************  
  
The other members of the new team had already gathered together at the gates wide road leading out of the Leaf village. Waiting for Naruto's arrival, they sat or stood around, not even talking. Hinata Hyuga, the newly appointed leader of the force, sat on the ground further apart than the rest of them, nervously fidgeting as the reality of the situation set it.  
  
** Hinata's perspective **  
  
What was I going to do?! All I really remembered about Gaara and his team was that he was a merciless killer, who would turn on his teammates if pushed. And now I had to give him orders?! And if I gave an order and he ignored it, I would be embarrassed not only in front of everyone, but in front of Naruto-kun as well! And how could I order NARUTO-KUN around?! This was the end, and I had no escape.  
  
At least my father had been happy about the mission. As a vital person in the leaf village, acting as the head of the Hyuga house, he was one of the few high-level ninja left in Konoha. Hearing that I had been assigned as the team leader, he had done something I rarely saw him do: he smiled at me.  
  
"Do the Hyuga name proud," had been his only advice before leaving me as I packed for the journey. My father had never been one to mince words.  
  
'Easy for him to say, he's not the family screw up.' I thought to myself dully.  
  
I was going to mess up on this mission, and it was going to be big. The thought of someone dieing because of me sent shivers down my spine. The thought of Naruto-kun dieing because of me was almost enough to make me sick.  
  
"Well, looks like everyone's here!" Naruto-Kun's boisterous voice sounded from close by. Scrambling to my feet, my heart pounded as I watched him come closer, his clear blue eyes set on me. My body always did this when Naruto-kun was near; my palms grew sweaty almost instantly, my heart started pounding in my chest and my stomach warmed up and started doing flip flops. When he actually looked at me and paid attention to me like he was doing right then, those feelings tripled.  
  
"You're late, Naruto," Sakura said sourly from her position on the other side of the trail we were meeting on. I sighed in relief as Naruto-Kun's attention shifted to Sakura. I always froze when he looked at me like that.  
  
"Hah-ha, sorry about that Sakura-chan, I had to visit someone before we left," he explained with a wide grin, while I silently tried to get a hold of myself. It was just no use! For some reason I just got weak in the knees around him!  
  
"Whatever," the Sand Genin Temari said as she walked over to us. I realized with a start they were all starting to stand around ME. "let's just get going," she finished in a bored tone, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"There's just one problem with that," Kankuro said as he joined us, "does anyone know exactly how to get there and what exactly we are going to do? Spying is well and good, but I think I need a better explanation than 'go spy in the Hidden Stone,'" he continued scornfully, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black jumpsuit, while shifting the weight of the doll he carried on his shoulder. The doll wrapped up in bandages on his shoulder made it look like he was caring a dead body around. Combined with the makeup on his face, he looked like a sadistic clown.  
  
Gaara, the one I feared the most, came up behind Kankuro silently watching us with a guarded expression on his face.  
  
I actually knew the answer to Kankuro's question. Before leaving the Hokage's office, an aid had handed me a document that had all the particulars of the mission. From what Akatsuki was, to the best route to get to the area most suspected of being a base for them. Everything was explained very clearly, and it was my job to tell them what I felt they needed to know about it.  
  
"I--" I started, stopping as every eye turned onto me. Swallowing, fidgeting before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth to continue, but swallowed again at the sudden lump forming in my throat instead. This was it! Now that the moment had come where I needed to step up, I felt myself begin to slowly crumble inside under the pressure of actually taking all of this responsibility onto my shoulders. I wasn't ready for this!  
  
"Well?" Sakura prodded impatiently after an eternal moment, during which I wondered if they could see my knee's shaking.  
  
Looking quickly from face to face, I felt my chest tighten up as panic began to set in. They were all going to see I didn't know what I was doing! Suddenly a hand settled onto my shoulder, and I looked in shock at Naruto- kun, who was smiling softly at me. "Hokage made you our leader, right?" he asked simply.  
  
Staring into his blue eyes, not able to look away, I nodded dumbly. For some reason, I was starting to feel calmer with his hand on my shoulder. Still staring at him, I absently realized that this was the first time he had ever touched me on purpose.  
  
"So then you must know how to get to the Stone country, right?" he concluded gently, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Y-yes," I replied smiling back at him, enjoying the warmth that seemed to radiate into my shoulder from his touch. I had memorized the map already before I had packed. With wonder I realized it really was as simple as that. These weren't my enemies; they were just comrades who simply looked to me for information they didn't have.  
  
Nodding to Naruto-kun, feeling the grateful smile stretch across my face unbidden, I turned to the others and knelt to the ground, picking up a near- by stick and sketching a simple plan for the route we were going to take. Answering their questions became easier as I went, as I answered any questions they had about how to get there, or even clarification on what the Akatsuki really was.  
  
"-And that's it," I finished as I stood up dusting off my hands, feeling a deep pride in myself. I had done it! Feeling a strange confidence swell up inside of me, I looked over to Naruto-kun once more as a rush of gratitude towards him rushed through me. He had helped me with just two questions.  
  
This was just another example of why Naruto-kun was so special to me. Suddenly it hit me that they were all looking at me again, expectantly. What did I do wrong? Had I forgotten something? Frantically I racked my brain for what I needed to do, but I came up with a blank.  
  
"So, what was the marching order going to be again Hinata?" Sakura asked pleasantly, coming to my rescue.  
  
Oh god! I hadn't even thought of that! Quickly I came up with an order, hoping that it would work out.  
  
"Kankuro w-will be point," I said somewhat hurriedly, putting as much false confidence into my voice as I could, "f-followed by Temari. Next will be myself, Naruto-kun and then Sakura. Gaara will watch our tail as rear guard," I announced, gaining strength as I spoke. I had no idea why I came up with that; the names just tumbled out of my mouth.  
  
The fact that Naruto would be close to me was a complete coincidence! At least that's what I would be telling myself. Amazingly the others nodded to themselves as though the arrangement made complete sense.  
  
"Ok!" Naruto exclaimed, making most of us jump as his sudden shout. "Let's go then! The night is young, and we've got a lot of ground to cover!" he continued excitedly, his face animated with energy.  
  
Sakura groaned into the night air, "I think I'm tired of this mission already," she said mournfully, taking her place behind Naruto as we all set out, Kankuro making his way ahead of us without a word.  
  
Temari smiled at her before walking to her place ahead of me. "I was tired of this mission before I got here," she muttered half under her breath.  
  
Like a grim ghost, Gaara took his place at the end of the line without so much as a sound. Seeing him stare stonily at Sakura's back, I suddenly felt sorry for her. Maybe I should have made Gaara walk on point?  
  
A little dazed that I had actually gotten through all of this so far without someone making fun of me, I started walking as well.  
  
"This is going to be great! Right Hinata?" Naruto said excitedly from behind me. Feeling flushed all over again from his attention, I nodded to him over my shoulder, suddenly nervous again.  
  
"Y-yeah!" I agreed stammering, a little ashamed at my own shyness. Suddenly I felt energized though; this was my first mission with Naruto! I had wished for this for so long, and now it was really happening! My shoulder still tingled from where Naruto's hand had rested. It felt cold now, as though a warm blanket had been taken away on a cold night.  
  
'Maybe everything will be alright after all,' I said to myself hopefully.  
  
Feeling Naruto's presence at my back, I felt it just might.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Well, there's chapter 2! What do you think? Did I earn a cookie? Let me know. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3 Team Work

Well! Many great reviews, and I thank each one of you for them! ^_^  
  
Someone was confused that the Hokage is a woman, and the only way I can respond without ruining too much is by saying that eventually in the manga, there is a female Hokage of the leaf named Tsunade.  
  
Spelling of some names, and other details might be off, and I apologize for that. But that is because I simply can't help it, and so I ask you all to please ignore the little things since I will continue to make mistakes through ignorance or downright incompetence.  
  
Well, thanks again for all the reviews!! LOVE them!!  
  
And now, on with the show!! ^_^  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The moon, hidden for a time behind night clouds, peaked out at last, bathing the landscape in silver. The forest outside of Konoha Village seemed to greedily absorb the moons glow, turning light to shadow for the six ninja now trudging beneath the trees protection. The first few hours of the companion's journey went by quietly for them as they trouped through the dense forest. After a time, Hinata called for a short rest.  
  
** Naruto's perspective **  
  
"Oh no! NOOOO!" I moaned in agony, peering into my backpack in shocked disbelief.  
  
I felt the beginnings of a tear start to form in my eye, but I was too agitated to stop it. I had been so focused on packing survival gear that I had forgotten to pack the single most important thing! I sat on the ground with a thump, cradling my head in my hands.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell us what's WRONG? Or are you just going to moan all night?" Sakura demanded from behind me, where she was munching from a bag of dried fruit.  
  
Sakura-chan had been acting strange ever since we started on this mission. Granted, she was foul tempered whenever Sasuke wasn't around anyway, but this time she seemed extra snappy. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, except for Kankuro, who had decided to range ahead a little further while the rest of us rested. Apparently he had quite a bit of stamina. Great, now they were all expecting an explanation.  
  
"I... I forgot to pack any FOOD," I sighed, still not believing my own stupidity.  
  
Soft, barely conceal snickers immediately surrounded me, just as I knew it would. Hell, if it weren't happening to ME I would probably laugh too. I looked around in shame, to try and gauge how they felt about me. It was actually a game I played with myself from time to time; I would try and see how many people were affected all at once with my actions. The higher the number, the more points I gave myself. Growing up, people had always acted, well... FAKE around me.  
  
A typical villager would look at me like I had splashed mud on their favorite clothing, but would otherwise either ignore me, or if forced to speak with me, speak in cold tones usually only reserved when speaking to your worst enemy. To offset that, the things they actually said to my face where generally civil. What they said when they thought I couldn't hear was something else all together.  
  
Because of that and a lot of time on my hands, the game had formed in my mind. I have become pretty good at gauging my own popularity after a stupid stunt, if I do say so myself. Laughter worked for me most of the time, because laughter was close to happiness. If they laughed at me, then technically they were happy, and I felt better because they were feeling that way because I made them feel that way. It was the realization that they were laughing AT me that usually nipped whatever good feeling I got from it in the bud.  
  
At least that's what I used to tell myself until recently. Now I had a new goal. If I could become better then the ones they looked up to, then there was no WAY they could look down on me. If they didn't appreciate me, they would be hypocrites. They would HAVE to look up to me.  
  
Old habits died hard though, and I found that I still slipped up and did something stupid or funny when I most wanted not to. Oddly, beyond the first round of snickers, no one seemed too affected by my screw up this time. Looking over, I saw Gaara give me an unreadable, bland look, his green eyes flat. Sitting down he put his forehead up to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself, covering his face as though he were trying to go to sleep.  
  
Sakura-chan just groaned and shook her head at me as she continued to eat her snack, long used to my little fuck ups. I wasn't even really surprised or hurt when she didn't offer to share what she was eating. She probably thought it would be fun to watch me go hungry.  
  
"No problem, Naruto-kun," Hinata said abruptly, surprising me.  
  
Digging through her bag, she brought out some dried beef jerky, and held it up with a small smile on her face. The moon played tricks with the light, shining through the branches and leaves of the trees, creating crazy patterns that obscured one moment, yet illuminated the area the next. Hinata came closer, now disappearing then reappearing in turns as she moved through the shadows until she knelt in front of me to present me with her gift.  
  
Hesitantly I reached out, accidentally holding her fingers as I grasped it, absently noticing with pleasure how smooth her fingers felt. At my touch she jerked her hand back with a small gasp, as though I had shocked her.  
  
"Thank you Hinata," I said anyway, feeling a small frown form on my face. Did she not like me touching her that much? If she didn't like me, why was she so nice to me all of the time? Confused, I settled back and took a bite.  
  
"N--no problem, Naruto-kun," she said somewhat breathlessly as she brought the hand I had touched to her chest.  
  
What was her deal anyway? Why was she acting so nice and so strange at the same time? I just didn't get it.  
  
"Are you ok Hinata? Food wise I mean. I'll go hunt for myself the next time we stop," I asked after realizing that all she was doing was sitting there, looking at me like a bunny rabbit. Come to think of it, she almost looked like a bunny, with her white coat and large pale eyes. Abruptly it sort of hit me that she was actually really kind of cute!  
  
"Fine! I'm fine!" she laughed nervously as she stood to go back to her own bag saying things I couldn't quite hear under her breath. I wished the lighting were better so I could get a better look at her face. It happened to be shadowed so all I could really go by was her body language and voice.  
  
Suddenly I felt the pressure of some ones eyes on me. Looking up I realized Temari had leveled a thoughtful gaze my way, her dark eyes unreadable. Out of all of the girls present, she was the most... developed. Standing a little taller than Sakura or Hinata, she wore a white shirt and skirt combination, with black fishnet stockings that didn't completely cover either of her legs.  
  
On one leg the stalking stopped above her knee and disappeared beneath her skirt. Her other leg the stalking stopped below her knee and covered her foot. Her weapon, a large fan as tall as she was rested next to her against the tree. She was good looking; there was no doubt about that. But from what I saw she had a bad temper.  
  
'What was she staring at ME for?' I wondered nervously, swallowing a little under her gaze.  
  
Seeing that I had caught her looking she gave a short snort and looked away, her face, which could clearly be seen (even though most of her body was in shadow) not changing at all. The Sand Genin were a tough group to read; Gaara seemed like icy rage stuffed into a can, Temari was just sarcastic and distant, and Kankuro was plain mean.  
  
At the moment, I only felt comfortable around Sakura-chan and Hinata, but even with that, Hinata was acting strange, and Sakura-chan was acting even stranger. Looking over towards Sakura-chan, I gave a start as my eyes met her angry green ones. Her very beautiful green eyes, I couldn't help adding to myself.  
  
I had always been attracted to Sakura-chan, ever since I had first met her upon entering the ninja academy. She had always ignored me of course, or when that became impossible she had told me she hated me outright. I often wondered why, but just figured it was one of those things. People either hated you or they didn't. I couldn't lie to myself and say that it didn't hurt. It hurt a lot. But letting other people know that was a big mistake, so I had become very good at hiding that fact.  
  
At the moment, it looked like she REALLY didn't like me, judging by the glare she was shooting my way. What in the hell was going on?! Why was everyone STARING at me for god's sake?! Looking around me, I tried to see what was wrong. Lifting my arm I sniffed my armpit. Nope, I didn't smell. Then WHY?  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that Sakura-chan?" I asked at last, not able to take it any longer.  
  
Behind Sakura-chan, Gaara lifted his head, an eyebrow raised as he listened in. I sensed Hinata behind me pausing whatever she was doing as well.  
  
Oddly her gaze suddenly softened, and she looked down at what was left of the bag of dried fruit she was holding. For a brief second I could have sworn she was blushing! But that was impossible, because there was just one time, and one time ONLY when she did that, and that was whenever she came within five meters of Sasuke. Actually, she didn't have to come near him for that, I corrected myself. You only had to say Sasuke's name for her to blush. That must be it, she had probably thought of Sasuke for whatever reason.  
  
Did I do something to remind her of him? That thought got me a little mad. I was NOTHING like that bastard!  
  
"Um... nothing Naruto, sorry about that. Here, want the rest of my trail mix?" she offered holding the bag towards me, still looking towards the ground.  
  
My sudden anger forgotten, I stared at her in complete shock, nodding my head dumbly. "S--sure! Thanks Sakura-chan!" I exclaimed, hardly believing that SHE would do something so, well... nice!  
  
Snatching the offered bag from her, I happily began munching on Hinata and Sakura's gifts. My heart felt ready to explode with warmth.  
  
"This is great!" I cried cheerfully between bites, "You guys are the BEST! Just wait, I'm gonna get each of you something good when I go hunting next!" I promised, too happy for words.  
  
Sakura and Hinata began giggling for some reason at that. Looking up I stared between them suspiciously. What was so funny?  
  
"I'm looking forward to it, Naruto," Sakura said, smiling at me brightly, causing my breath to catch in my throat.  
  
She rarely smiled at me like that. No wait, she had NEVER smiled at me like that. She had never looked so beautiful to me as she did at that moment. She sat in a circle of moonlight, as though a spotlight were shining on her in some great play. Her short pink hair and green eyes seemed to glow in that pale light, making her seem like an angel.  
  
I tore my eyes away from her, afraid she might get mad at me for gawking at her. Looking over I saw Hinata was staring at Sakura as well, a slight frown on her face. She looked sad for some reason. What was going ON with those two? First Hinata helped me but was scared to touch me, and then Sakura turns from looking like she wanted to kill me to being my best friend! I had never been so confused before in my entire life, and unfortunately, Iruka-sensei was too far away to advise me.  
  
Quiet as the shadows that surrounded us, Kankuro landed between Hinata and I, startling us both. Ignoring my panic, Kankuro turned away from me to face Hinata, speaking urgently.  
  
"Mist nin ahead," he said in a low voice, crouching down in front of Hinata.  
  
His movement meant that the mummified doll he kept on his back was facing me, the only thing visible of the doll itself being brown hair that stuck through the bandages in odd places. A little disturbed, I shuffled away from him a bit.  
  
"H--how many?" she asked Kankuro somewhat nervously, looking over his shoulder at me for some reason. Figuring she could use a little support I stepped closer, smiling at her reassuringly.  
  
"Four, but there might be another on lookout. Their camp has traps all over, but I haven't seen anything to worry about so far," he explained calmly.  
  
I had to give it to him; he really sounded professional at the moment.  
  
"We should avoid them," Gaara's voice said softly from close behind me, causing all of us to turn towards him.  
  
"Why?" I asked, a little outraged at the notion. It seemed cowardly to me.  
  
He shrugged, "our mission is to spy in a foreign land, not to play with these mist puppies," he returned dismissively, crossing his arms.  
  
"No! Absolutely not! We have to take care of them; we are still in Leaf Country," Sakura-chan exclaimed hotly, turning to confronting Gaara, "it's our DUTY to capture them!" she finished, glaring at him.  
  
"Capture?!" Temari scoffed from close by, distracting us from Gaara, "we don't have time to capture anyone. If we confront them, we'll have to kill them and move on," she said, eyeing Sakura-chan with a superior look on her face.  
  
Sakura-chan stared back at Temari, obviously disturbed at the idea that they would have to KILL them. I felt a little queasy in the stomach thinking about it as well; so far in all of the missions we have been on, neither of us ever had to kill before. I was pretty sure it was the same with Hinata. Blood starting to boil at Temari's tone towards Sakura-chan, I opened my mouth to defend my old teammate, but stopped as Hinata spoke.  
  
"W--we have to confront them, I think," she began, looking around at us as though begging for us to understand. "Foreign ninja on our soil so far off the road can only mean they are spying on the leaf. We HAVE to stop them," she explained softly, seeming to shrink in on herself as we all stared at her.  
  
A long silence stretched, during which Hinata began to fidget, darting glances between us all before finally settling her light gaze on me once more. Her eyes told me one thing; 'HELP!' Smiling at her I nodded, stretching myself as I worked the kinks out.  
  
"You heard her guys, we're fighting. Anyone have a plan?" I asked, my tone firm.  
  
Gaara growled in disgust, but luckily otherwise stayed silent. That was when something odd struck me; GAARA wanted to avoid KILLING?! I peered at him closely, raising an eyebrow at him in question. Noticing my look, he raised his own eyebrows in return as though to ask, 'what?'  
  
"Kankuro, can you sketch on the ground the enemies layout?" Temari asked finally forcing me to put aside my curiosity for the moment. I was surprised it was Temari out of everyone that was getting the ball rolling; she had never seemed like a team player to me.  
  
Kankuro nodded, kneeling next to her and began drawing on the ground with a stick.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The newly formed team spent half an hour debating amongst each other on how to attack. Gaara just wanted to walk straight in and deal with them head on. The rest shot that idea down quickly; pointing out that not everyone had magic sand for protection. It was Temari who came up with the final plan.  
  
They were to split into two teams of three, and attack on each end of the camp, trapping the enemy between them. Deciding that they were more comfortable working that way, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro circled around, while Naruto, Hinata and Sakura would wait for the signal, (in the form of Gaara making a ruckus) before charging in them selves.  
  
** Temari's perspective **  
  
Peering down from my position in a tree at the enemy campsite, I frowned. Something wasn't right: the four ninja below me slept peacefully in a circle around a burnt out fire-pit. No ninja worth their salt was THAT relaxed in enemy territory. I glanced over towards Kankuro a few branches away, seeing me he nodded. Yeah, something was fishy.  
  
"Follow my lead," Gaara's low voice whispered from somewhere nearby.  
  
Gaara had always been the best out of us. He was stronger, he was faster, and if I really looked at it, which I rarely did, he was more skillful too. The three of us had been a team ever since I was ten years old. Gaara, one year younger than I, had taken the role as leader despite the fact that he was the youngest.  
  
The reason was obvious really. Kankuro and I didn't dare order HIM around. Just being around him sent shivers down my spine sometimes. I couldn't count the number of times I had almost died by his hand just for speaking when he was in one of his moods, let alone the times where it had been my job to stop him from going on a murder spree. It always shocked me when he actually listened to me, for reasons he had never shared. I could always ask him, but I didn't feel like getting killed.  
  
Well, maybe he was a little safer to be around lately. Ever since that Leaf Genin Naruto fought him, he hadn't killed ANYONE. That was a feat in and of itself for someone like Gaara.  
  
On top of that, he had actually started treating Kankuro and I with a little respect! Asking our opinions over certain matters where before he would just state what we would do. Wondering how we were feeling on occasions, and once, I had even seen him smile slightly after Kankuro had cracked one of his awful jokes. It was like a miracle! And it was all because of that Naruto.  
  
Every once and a while I would see his battle with Gaara in my dreams. I had never seen someone successfully stand up to Gaara like he had. I could still see Naruto in my mind, surrounded by that powerful red glow of chakra, right before multiplying himself by untold thousands.  
  
Then another image of Naruto flashed through my mind, of him happily gobbling down snacks his teammates gave him like he hadn't a care in the world. I grinned to myself at the imagery. He had stood up to my brother, who frightened even the leaders of my village, and yet he remained normal. Hell he was more than normal; he was damn near lovable! I shook my head, awed at the thought.  
  
Movement to my right broke my train of thought, as Gaara's shape pounced into the clearing the enemy ninja where camped in. Walking calmly up to the sleeping Mist ninja, he kicked one. The shape on the ground thumped over, revealing a plain log instead of a body. Instantly a shower of Kunai shot from a position from across the clearing, aimed for Gaara's head.  
  
I smirked as I watched the throwing weapons thud home into a barrier of sand that appeared around Gaara as though by magic, saving his life like it had countless times in the past.  
  
Nodding to Kankuro we both leaped from our position, joining Gaara as three mist ninja, appeared opposite us. Only three? Looking around I tried to see if I could spot the fourth, or possibly the fifth one Kankuro mentioned earlier. I gave up after a moment, more concerned with the three in front of us.  
  
The three Mist ninja wore all black tunics and leggings, with purple sashes tied around their waists. Dark colored masks hid their faces, their identifying headbands prominently on their foreheads.  
  
The one to the right spoke up. "Nice trick kid," he rasped in a deep voice, pulling a long length of chain with a dagger attacked at the end from behind his back, twirling it around as he spoke.  
  
"To bad it'll be the last trick you'll ever do!" the one in the center said confidently, as the three of them rushed us.  
  
I tensed, bringing my battle fan in front of me, but relaxed a bit as I realized it wasn't necessary. The three ninja had made only a couple of steps towards us before they all jolted to a stop with cries of surprise. Looking down at their feet we all watched as sand swirled around them, holding them immobile as it slowly started to cover them completely.  
  
Gaara stretched out his hand toward the shocked and now terrified Mist ninja that were slowly being consumed in his sand trap. His fingers slowly closed, and the sand slowly obeyed his silent command.  
  
"Last trick? Hardly," Gaara hissed at them, his eyes tight as his hand slowly began to close. The ninja in the sand started screaming as the pressure increased with every moment that passed.  
  
"W... WAIT!" one of them gasped as he desperately struggled, "P... AAAGGHH!! ... Please... MERCY!!" he sobbed.  
  
Gaara regarded the three of them for a moment, his head tilting to the side as his eyes took on a far away look. Sighing, he abruptly tightened his hand into a complete fist, causing the sand to finish its gruesome work. The three Mist ninja screamed as the sand stabbed into them and crushed them all at once, cutting off their cries as they all died at instantly, blood shooting through any gaps in the sand, splattering in random places.  
  
I fought the urge to retch, swallowing as I regarded the mess that had been three human beings. It was always like this when Gaara did that. It had been awhile, but I don't think I would ever get used to the horrid way Gaara could sometimes kill. I didn't WANT to get used to it. If I did I was sure a part of me would die.  
  
"Desert coffin," Gaara whispered, his hand shaking as he brought his fist down to his side.  
  
"Gaara?" Naruto's uncertain voice sounded from across the clearing.  
  
The three ninja from the leaf village came out of hiding, staring in disbelief at the mess that Gaara had made, approaching us slowly. Searching their faces, I couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking at that moment. I had witnessed this for years, but for some of them, this was probably the first time.  
  
Sakura took in the scene with wide green eyes, her hand covering her mouth, moving as though in a trance. Surprisingly, Hinata took it much better: she merely swallowed somewhat nervously while avoiding looking for too long at any one spot. I quickly dismissed them from my mind after a moment.  
  
It was Naruto's reaction I was worried about. I had heard from the Hokage that Naruto was much stronger than he had been during the Chuunin exam, when he had faced my brother, although Tsunade wouldn't tell exactly how. If he really was stronger than he had been in his titanic struggle that day, I had no wish to ever see what he could do now.  
  
Naruto's jaw was clenched tight, his face set as he regarded Gaara's handiwork. The moon highlighted his already light colored hair, softening his features. With his deep blue eyes, I remember realizing earlier that he was really a pretty good-looking guy, for a leaf Genin anyway. That thought was reinforced now in the soft lighting. I shook the thought away quickly, not liking where that thought was leading me. Naruto's ocean blue eyes, lifted from the carnage to regard Gaara, who was standing still and stiff.  
  
"Gaara, why did you..." Naruto hissed, pausing to swallow as he glared at my brother, "why did..." he tried again, still unable to finish.  
  
A silence settled over us, as Gaara seemed to struggle with himself, his shoulders shaking.  
  
"I... didn't have a choice," Gaara said hoarsely, staring back at Naruto.  
  
"No prisoners, remember Naruto?" Kankuro said mockingly, from the other side of Gaara, earning him a sharp glare from Naruto, which wiped the smirk right off Kankuro's face. It was that kind of look.  
  
I couldn't repress a quiver of fear in the pit of my own stomach. God, please don't let them fight again, I silently prayed.  
  
"We had to kill them, that much I can take," Naruto grated, the anger clear in his tone, "but why did you kill them THAT WAY?" he seethed, grabbing Gaara's collar and dragging him till they were staring eye to eye.  
  
Shit! I had never seen ANYONE actually manhandle Gaara that way before and get away with it. I felt like running, or crawling into a hole somewhere till this passed over. Heart pounding, I grabbed my fan, leaning on it while gripping it for all I was worth to keep myself from shaking.  
  
"Naruto..." Sakura began, stepping towards him, obviously trying to calm him down. Gaara spoke up first, his voice filled with an emotion I had never heard him have: sorrow.  
  
"I'm trying," he whispered, shocking everyone, "ever since that day, I've been trying," he continued, closing his eyes and leaning forward, resting his forehead against Naruto's forehead protector like they were brothers.  
  
I felt like an electric volt had struck my soul. This didn't seem like Gaara at ALL! Eyes widening, I looked over towards Kankuro, who met my look with a blank look of his own. What in the hell was going ON here?! What did Gaara mean when he said he was trying?  
  
For some reason, this answer seemed to satisfy Naruto, who sighed, letting go of Gaara and stepped back, calm once more.  
  
"Don't use that technique again if you can help it, Gaara. Just don't," Naruto commented, as though he were simply offering friendly advice. Maybe he was.  
  
Gaara looked away, losing himself in thought. That was his way of agreeing with someone; not arguing. Taking a deep breath, Naruto casually looked my way before tensing. Before I realized what was happening he suddenly leaped towards me with a shout.  
  
What the HELL? Caught off guard, I didn't even have enough time to block him before he roughly shoved me to the ground, the world blurring around me as I skid backwards from the force of the hit.  
  
"What the fuck is the matter with you?! I thought we were on the same damn team!" I shouted up at him from were I sat, my vision slowly clearing as I looked up at him for an answer. It had better be a pretty good one too!  
  
My shout echoed in the clearing, as everyone looked at Naruto in disbelief. A kunai lay embedded in Naruto's stomach, where he clutched it, a red stain slowly appearing around it as his orange jacket absorbed the blood. Naruto was staring down at the wound in shock, his eyes wide as he slowly slumped to his knees.  
  
"NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed, running over to help.  
  
I felt horror grow in my heart as I realized our mistake. We had forgotten about the fourth ninja! Scrambling up I caught Naruto as he started to fall over, easing him onto his back. Giving short gasps of pain Naruto looked up at me, suddenly not in shock any more.  
  
"You took a shot for me," I mumbled in awe, absently realizing that I was in more shock than Naruto was.  
  
Naruto huffed a laugh up at me through his pain, "Well, we ARE on the 'same damn team,' after all," he joked, winking at me before suddenly tensing up and grunting as another wave of pain spread through him.  
  
"Gaara! Kankuro! Sakura! Take care of that ninja! Temari, help me take care of Naruto!" Hinata's voice rang out, a tone of command in it I had never heard before.  
  
We all stared at her in amazement for a moment, before Gaara nodded and tapped Kankuro on the shoulder as they hustled after the ninja that was even then probably running for dear life. Sakura hesitated though.  
  
"I can't leave Naruto," she protested, her voice agonized as she crouched over her friend.  
  
Running a hesitant hand over one of his cheeks, her face took on a tender look that was almost painful to look at. Naruto's eyes opened to look at her when she touched him.  
  
"Don't worry... Agh... Sakura-chan. I'll be alright, follow Hinata's orders," he panted, smiling at her. While he spoke Hinata arrived and without a word, started to slowly unzipping his jacket to get a better look at his wound.  
  
"But..." Sakura started to argue, tears starting to form.  
  
"Don't worry and just go," Naruto said as he stared intently into Sakura's eyes, suddenly calm as though he felt no pain at all. "Besides," he continued, the pain returning to his voice, "now... that I have a hole in my.... stomach, I have an excuse... Agh... for eating so much," he joked again, giving her a huge grin.  
  
"This is no time to joke you idiot!" she half sobbed half laughed, as she stood over him, still hesitating on leaving him. The tears where in full fee fall now, streaming down her face.  
  
"You should go, we'll take care of him. Don't worry," I told her, hoping she would just LEAVE.  
  
Staring at me as though she had never seen me before, she nodded slowly. With one last look at Naruto she took off, hurrying to catch up with my brothers.  
  
Meanwhile Hinata had opened her first aid kit. I gave a small gasp at how many tools of the medical trade she kept in that small packet. Sometime during the exchange, Naruto had passed out, his body going limp as consciousness left him. Taking off his forehead protector, I smoothed back his hair. Looking over at Hinata's worried expression.  
  
"Will he be ok?" I asked, keeping my voice carefully neutral.  
  
Hinata's hands shook slightly as she regarded the wound. "We'll see," she replied grimly, before getting to work.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Well there goes chapter 3. What did you think? Kind of a nasty cliffy eh? I hope you liked it! Please let me know!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4 Beating the Odds

Um, just so you know, as far as this story is concerned Naruto still hasn't realized that he heals faster than everyone else. He thinks EVERYONE heals that fast. In other words... to him it's natural.  
  
Thank you for the incredible reviews! You are all fan-friggin-tastic! I love hearing your opinions! I am surprised at all of the Temari/Naruto supporters out there (not that I blame you... the reason I included Temari in this fiction is because I do like her)! I didn't realize such a thing was so popular. Or do you like the idea just because it is so rare?  
  
I won't say which pairing I like most... other than to say I like Naruto/Hinata, Naruto/Sakura, AND Temari/Naruto pairings. (I actually like Ino/Naruto pairings too... but decided 4 was just WAY too much. Even three is pushing it. ^_^)  
  
And now, on with the show! ^_^  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The night forest was still and calm. A few nocturnal animals prowled while the rest slept, resulting in isolated lonely calls at random times. A solitary figure dashed silently above and then below branches, flashing by faster than a normal human could run on the ground, let alone above ground using tree branches.  
  
His passage disturbed nothing but stray leafs. Behind him gaining steadily, two more figures flashed by chasing the first. Behind them all another shape named Haruno Sakura sped, moving the fastest of all.  
  
** Sakura's perspective **  
  
My heart hammered in my chest as I pushed myself to catch up to the two Sand ninja ahead of me, forcing more chakra into my legs for speed. The wind from my passage seemed to freeze the tears on my cheeks before drying them.  
  
Typical Naruto; why did he have to throw himself into harms way like that?! Leaving him behind had to have been one of the hardest things I had ever done. He was always there for me when I needed him; it felt wrong to leave when he might need me.  
  
Unbidden, my earlier conversation with Sasuke-kun before we left on our separate missions came to mind. I'd waited for him while he spoke privately with the Hokage-sama and Kakashi-sensei, eager to try yet again for him to really notice me. I'll never forget how he'd looked at me when I told him to be careful on his mission. His look was... tolerant: distantly tolerant, as though he was putting up with a door-to-door salesman, too polite to tell the salesman to get lost.  
  
Telling me to be careful as well, in that indifferent way he had, he'd followed Kakashi-sensei down the hall without looking back, uncaring. Staring after him, it'd crashed home all at once that I would never be with Sasuke-kun. As much as I liked him, he just didn't return the feeling, and probably never would. Heart breaking, I had fought tears all the way home to pack; I'd fought more tears while waiting for everyone to arrive; and I'd fought still more as we went on our mission.  
  
I had never known I could be hurt so badly without having a visible wound to show for it. Oddly, it was Naruto I'd looked too for support. I kept expecting him to notice and comfort me; to smile that wide smile of his and tell me it was all going to be ok. What was even stranger was the sense of betrayal I'd felt when he didn't notice. I argued with myself, knowing there was no way he COULD know or comfort me if I didn't tell him, yet still the feeling returned. It was stupid, and selfish, and it made no sense whatsoever.  
  
Now Naruto was hurt badly, and here I was running AWAY from him instead of comforting him. It felt like I'd lost the two most important people in my life in a single day. A lump formed in my throat, as I forced down the urge to scream in frustration. Gritting my teeth instead, I forced even more chakra into my legs, eager to take out my frustration on the Mist ninja, before Gaara could get his murderous hands on him.  
  
Ahead I caught sight of the two Sand brothers, who sensing me looked back in some surprise. I smirked at that. So they didn't think the girl could outpace them huh? I didn't have a special jutsu; I had no special talents at all really. But I had a lot of control; it was the only thing Kakashi- sensei had ever praised me for, so I had a lot of pride in it. It was amazing what you could accomplish with fine control.  
  
Deciding to show them how to REALLY move, I paced them for a bit until the two of them focused ahead of us again. Then I turned on the speed again, zipping past them and taking the lead.  
  
"Damn," I heard Kankuro say to his brother from behind me.  
  
HAH! Feeling better about myself, I left them behind, eager to catch the asshole that'd harmed Naruto. Branches, trees and bush whipped past me, as my eyes started to tear up again, only this time it was because of the wind of my passage. Ahead I spotted movement; I was catching him. At the sight, an anger I'd never felt before took root inside of me, starting in my belly and spreading through me until I was consumed by it.  
  
Suddenly all I could hear was the pounding of my own heart in my ears, and my breath as I grunted each time I leapt to a new branch. Without realizing it, I had drawn a kunai from the holster on my leg, letting it fly in a smooth movement. A cry sounded from ahead, signifying a hit. A part of my mind marveled at myself, amazed I was capable of doing something so dexterous; I'd actually hit a moving target by moonlight in a dense forest.  
  
Abruptly I burst out into a clearing, and the Mist ninja was waiting for me, his arm dangling at his side with my kunai stuck deep in his shoulder. His other hand held a long dagger, as he crouched into a fighting stance. I had lucked out; the fact that his arm was useless probably meant he couldn't form any seals for a jutsu.  
  
I only noticed that in passing; my world had focused into a point, with my enemy in the center. I flipped out of the tree towards him at full speed, landing in a crouch before springing towards him with a kunai appearing in each of my hands. The corner of my mind that was still rational noted that I might have screamed out something, but I couldn't be sure what. All that mattered was putting this shit-face into the ground.  
  
Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he swept his dagger at me in a somewhat desperate gesture to buy himself some space. It seemed like I had all the time in the world as I ducked under his outstretched arm, twining my arm with his and bracing it, squeezing as I bent the arm at the elbow, the wrong way.  
  
Hearing as much as feeling a deep snap in his arm, I shifted my grip even as he started too scream. Twirling around him like a dancer, I rammed the kunai in my free hand into his lung from behind. He staggered forward a little stunned as I, not finished, dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to land full on his back, on top of the weapon I had just stuck into him.  
  
Gasping in agony while blood flew from his mouth, the Mist ninja writhed on the ground, his two arms flopping useless beside him. Quickly straddling him, I held my remaining kunai to his throat, quivering and gasping for breath as I prepared to end his life. I looked into his eyes seeing the terror in them as he watched me draw my arm back for the killing stroke. I paused, my anger starting to drain from me as I realized with a shock what I was about to do. I had never killed before. This ninja was young, I saw; probably only a few years older than I was.  
  
Trembling I swallowed, desperately trying to reclaim the anger I had felt only moments ago, so I could finish him off. He had hurt Naruto! He might have killed him for all I knew! Still I hesitated as I felt tears start to form in my eyes. Suddenly there wasn't an enemy ninja below me, but a scared boy around my age.  
  
"Just do it!" my mind screamed at me, trying to will myself to move. With a cry I stabbed down, barely missing the ninja's head, embedding the kunai in soft soil. Panting I stared down at him, wondering what I was going to do. He stared back up at me, eyes wide while sweat glistened on his face.  
  
Abruptly someone shoved me, causing me to fall aside. Looking up into Kankuro's angry eyes, I watched as he bent down to grab the Mist ninjas dagger from his useless hand. Holding it in his fist he reached over, quickly slitting the startled Mist ninja's throat, causing blood to spray. Heels drumming, the Mist ninja gasped feebly, his struggles fading until he lay still.  
  
My stomach turning, I crawled away in horror a little before emptying what I ate for breakfast onto the ground. Breathing hard, I settled back on my knees, taking deep breaths. I had witnessed death many times before... but never so cold, so close to me. I had never been so close to being the one who did the deed.  
  
"What kind of fucking ninja do they raise in the Leaf anyway? Next time, finish what you start!" Kankuro growled behind me in disgust.  
  
Turning a little I glared at him over my shoulder. Gaara was kneeling over the Mist ninja's body, searching pockets. Finding nothing of value, Gaara shook his head, short red hair swaying slightly as he rose. Turning, he started towards where we'd left the rest of our group. And Naruto.  
  
The thought of Naruto brought me to my feet again with renewed energy, as I wiped my mouth free of any remaining puke, with the back of my hand. Praying he was going to be ok, I started to follow Gaara, but stopped as I felt Kankuro grab my arm. Remnants of my earlier rage almost surfaced at being kept from Naruto still longer, before I fought it down again. Taking another deep breath, I glared at the strangely dressed ninja who was scowling at me. I remembered a time when he'd frightened me. But at the moment, all I could see was just a heartless ninja who was standing in my way.  
  
"Did you hear me?! I'm not going to clean up your damn messes again! Next time... FINISH it!" he hissed at me, anger contorting his features while his hand on my arm tightened painfully.  
  
Scowling at him, I wrenched my arm away from him before turning away and following Gaara back. As I walked I started to tremble as all that'd just happened came hammering back home to me. Was I crazy?! I must be to stand up to Kankuro like that! He obviously had no problems killing like I did.  
  
I couldn't help but wonder if when the time came, could I really kill someone? It was expected of me... but could I really do it? Shaking the thought aside I hurried back to camp, praying I would have a chance to talk about that with Naruto. Somehow, I knew he would understand.  
  
***************************************************  
  
While Sakura and the two Sand brothers where still chasing the Mist ninja, Hinata and Temari rushed to do all they could to help Naruto.  
  
** Hinata's perspective **  
  
I've known terror before. When I realized I would have to face my cousin Neji in battle, and then found that there was no way I could win; and the first time I'd watched as Gaara killed a team of people in the Forest of Death. But somehow, this was worse than anything before it.  
  
Had Temari not been there next to me, I would've broken down and cried on the spot as I watched Naruto-kun's lifeblood glittering in the moonlight. With effort, I kept the wail of grief that threatened to break out contained, as I hurriedly opened my first aid kit.  
  
I wasn't a doctor; I was just a little good at making medicine and stitching wounds. But I was all he had, and I wasn't sure what I would do with myself if he died on me. I wished someone else could do this other than me; Naruto-kun deserved anyone but the Hyuga family fuck-up. My hands started shaking as I watched Temari take off his bloodied coat, quickly cutting the bottom half of his shirt so it wouldn't snag on the kunai still inside of him.  
  
With Temari's help, we wrestled Naruto-kun's black shirt off of him so I could get a better look at his wound. Naruto-kun lay bathed in sweat, and he groaned unconsciously every time we moved him. Despite the situation, I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my cheeks heating a little when we finally got his shirt off; Naruto-kun was in very good shape. I had dreamed of seeing him like this a few times, but the reality was much better. Or would have been if he wasn't so hurt. A strange amulet made from some sort of crystal lay around his neck, gleaming in the faint light.  
  
Temari had removed his headband, and smoothed back his hair saying words of encouragement even though he couldn't hear them. I snapped out of my little trance and focused again on his injury. What was WRONG with me?! Ogling him while he was hurt! The kunai was fairly deep into his stomach area, and blood had pooled around it.  
  
"When w...we pull it out, he's going to start bleeding a lot more," I informed Temari, trying and failing to keep my voice steady.  
  
Frowning, Temari studied Naruto-kun and his wound before she finally turned to me. "I think it's fatal," she pronounced, coming to her own conclusion.  
  
"We don't know that," I argued weakly.  
  
This was Naruto-kun! He'd never given up on anything, and now it was my turn not to give up on him. I looked at the wound again, watching as blood oozed out around the weapon, and I flinched internally.  
  
Shaking her head, Temari looked back down at Naruto-kun, her brow furrowing in thought.  
  
"A gut wound is the most painful way a person can die, Hinata," said Temari in a distant voice. "With this kind of wound, it'll take him hours or even a day to die, and he'll scream the entire way. I would know; I've watched it happen," she finished, her eyes taking on a far away look.  
  
"W...what are you trying to say?" I whispered, not liking where she was going with this.  
  
"I'm saying..." she swallowed, and for a second almost to fast to see, she nearly looked like she wanted to cry until she gained control again, her face hardening. "I'm saying we should put him out of his misery. No one deserves to die like that," she told me firmly, her eyes steady on mine.  
  
I felt as though an icy hand had grabbed onto my heart and squeezed, as a cold shock rushed through my system at the thought. My worst nightmare had arrived before I'd even left the Leaf country. Feeling tears I hadn't known I'd shed sliding down my cheeks, I stared at Naruto-kun numbly. I hadn't even told him that I loved him.  
  
Abruptly a memory of Naruto-kun fighting at the Chuunin exam flashed through my minds-eye. Of the times he'd gotten back up when everyone else had been sure that he wouldn't. Looking down at him, his face seeming even paler in the silver light, I decided to believe in him one more time, just as I had back then. I shook my head at her, making up my mind.  
  
"That's HIS choice to make. WE need to take out that weapon and bandage him up," I told her with all the strength I had left in my voice... which wasn't much.  
  
Taking a breath, she nodded at me in resignation, obviously thinking this was a waste of time. Scooting over she placed her palms on his shoulders, holding him down before turning to me with a nod. I was a little surprised she'd listened to me; in fact, every time I opened my mouth I kept expecting someone to laugh me down.  
  
Nodding to her, I couldn't keep a relieved smile from my face as I grabbed the kunai and tugged it out. Naruto-kun convulsed beneath me, and Temari pressed down with more of her body weight as he cried out, his eyes shooting open at the pain. Tossing the weapon aside I quickly grabbed an absorbent pad I kept in the first aid kit for something like this, pressing down to try and slow the bleeding.  
  
Naruto-kun, awake now, groaned at the pressure but kept from crying out. Probably guessing he wasn't going to thrash around as much, Temari eased off of his shoulders, peering intently at his face. After the pad turned almost completely red, I lifted it up slightly to exchange it for a fresh one, but paused for a second in shock as I realized his bleeding had slowed considerably.  
  
I gasped as I saw that a strange swirling pattern, almost like a tattoo, had appeared on his stomach underneath the smeared blood. I stared transfixed, as the open wound which cut through the tattoo slightly, seemed to pulse a dull red in time to some unknowable beat. Very little blood leaked out now, and I hesitated, unsure what this meant.  
  
"What in the hell is that?" Temari muttered in awe, as she peered down at it.  
  
I shrugged, at a complete loss. "It almost looks like a seal of some kind," I murmured half to myself, studying it.  
  
Naruto-kun grunted in pain again, snapping me out of my daze. That was TWICE I'd lost concentration when it mattered! The bleeding may have slowed, but the real danger had never been bleeding to death; vital organs had been punctured, which would kill him long before loss of blood would.  
  
Gesturing for Temari to lift him up a bit, I hurriedly placed a fresh pad on him, before winding a bandage around him as best I could. After I finished, Temari gently settled Naruto-kun down completely onto his back once more, peering at the spot where the strange pattern on his stomach was, which was now covered from sight by the bandages.  
  
"I've never seen a seal like that," Temari said at last, her brow knit in confusion.  
  
"Don't... don't tell anyone you saw it," Naruto-kun said unexpectedly, startling us. With his eyes still closed, sweat rolled off of him as he panted in pain.  
  
"W...what is it, Naruto-kun?" I asked hesitantly. Slowly he cracked an eyelid open slightly, his piercing blue eyes looking directly into mine. My heart skipped a beat despite myself, unused to his attention. Slowly he smiled at me, which was an amazing feat given how much pain he must have been in.  
  
"It's... ugh... a secret," he told me mischievously, his tone playful even as he convulsed for a moment in pain.  
  
Temari snorted from beside him, giving him a scathing look. "Dead men shouldn't keep secrets, Naruto," she told him callously, crossing her arms.  
  
"Temari!" I cried, aghast. Quickly I checked Naruto-kun's face, to see how he was taking it. Apparently, he hadn't taken the hint; Naruto-kun was staring at Temari in confusion.  
  
"... The hell was that supposed to mean?" he wondered after a moment, his voice seeming to hold less pain in it than a moment before. Finding no answer from Temari, who was pointedly not looking at him, he darted a look at me for an explanation.  
  
Unable to meet his gaze for long, I looked down, biting my lip to keep from crying out. I felt tears start to form again but stopped myself from crying, and hunched in on myself, wishing for perhaps the first time in my life that Naruto-kun would look away from me. How could I lie to him... to Naruto-kun of all people?! Besides, I was about as good at lying as I was at just about everything else I did -- I was terrible. But how could I tell him the truth? How could I tell the only person I really cared about that he was probably going to die?!  
  
Someone had to do it. Then I reminded myself that I was supposed to believe he would pull through, just like always. So steeling myself, I looked at him again, his concerned face a blur through the water that gathered in my eyes despite my best efforts.  
  
There was only one thing to do: give it to him straight.  
  
************************************************  
  
** Naruto's perspective **  
  
I tried to stare Hinata in the eye to get the truth from her, but I was interrupted by my own body as a fresh wave of pure agony shot through my belly and seemed to echo inside of me. Losing my breath, I saw spots, and I shook my head to clear it, blinking rapidly. The spots faded after a moment, and when my vision cleared Hinata was bent over me, her face close to mine as she peered down at me in concern.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun," she whispered to me, her eyes liquid.  
  
I'd never seen her quite so close before, and for a moment her gaze seemed to trap mine as I stared up at her. Her eyes were fascinating; I had always thought they were white, but up close I realized they had a pale gray tone to them. After a moment I realized she had been crying at some point; her eyes looked a little puffy and faint tracks where tears had dried where upon her cheeks. It took another shot of pain to break me from my study, and I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" I wondered after a gained my breath back, honestly confused.  
  
Hinata could be so strange sometimes. Although now that I'd seen her so close, I found that she was a lot cuter than I had realized. It seemed the closer you got to her, the better she looked.  
  
I still didn't get what they were talking about. Dead? Me? Temari had said I was a dead man, and Hinata looked like she wanted to cry all over again. But I knew my own body, and I could feel myself healing. In a few hours, I would probably be able to sit up on my own, and by morning I might even be able to walk. I probably wouldn't be able to fight for a little while, but I wasn't worried. So why were they speaking as though I was already a corpse? Had the weapon been poisoned?  
  
For a moment Hinata didn't reply, just biting a full lower lip as I watched tears start to gather in her eyes.  
  
"Your injury is serious, Naruto-kun. You might not last the night," she told me bluntly, looking away as the tears that had built up finally slid down her face.  
  
I was stunned. Not from her announcement, but rather the fact that she was crying for my sake. I could count on one hand the number of times someone has cried for me. Not knowing what to do, I reached over and caught one of her hands, which was coated with my blood, squeezing gently in support.  
  
As my hand closed around hers, Hinata jerked a bit, a small gasp hissing through her teeth. But even so her hand stayed in mine, and her fingers even tightened a bit on mine as she got over her shock. I smiled inside, glad she was willing to overlook her dislike of my touch, at least while I was on my 'death bed'. It saddened me that I scared her so much that she flinched every time I touched her.  
  
She was worried for nothing; they both were I realized, as I glanced over at Temari who looked to be battling emotions of her own. Seeing me looking, her face smoothed quickly before I could guess exactly what emotion she had allowed to show.  
  
As yet another spasm of pain grew in me, I tried my best to keep from reacting to it, for their sakes, and even managed a grin. That was pretty hard, considering that all I wanted to do at the moment was scream bloody murder. Looking between them, I laughed a bit, causing fresh new pain in my stomach.  
  
"What's so funny about you dieing?" Temari demanded a little waspishly, her arms still folded across her chest.  
  
"I'm not dieing. Just give me 'til tomorrow and I'll be good enough to walk," I told them in my most soothing tone. "I promise!" I exclaimed as they both stared at me as though I'd grown antlers.  
  
"Sure Naruto-kun," Hinata said reassuringly patting my hand with her free one, obviously thinking I was delusional.  
  
I gritted my teeth, knowing I would just have to show them by living through their death sentence. I didn't really care if they believed me, as long as their moods brightened, which had a little bit, I noticed. Now instead of just being worried about a teammates death, they could worry about something else; whether I was crazy or not.  
  
"Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my mark. Please? If I'm dying I get a last request, don't I?" I bargained, giving them my best puppy-dog look.  
  
Temari shook her head at me, but finally sighed in defeat. "Whatever," she said standing up and heading towards the edge of the clearing, where we had collectively heard the others return from hunting the Mist ninja; they must have been making noise on purpose. That was fast, I marveled. Sakura-chan appeared out of the bushes, heading straight for me, her face set. Quickly I turned to Hinata, staring at her seriously.  
  
"Ok Hinata?" I asked as much as said, hoping she would do me this one favor.  
  
Slowly she nodded, her eyes intent on me. "Ok," she agreed softly.  
  
Sighing in relief I gave her a grateful smile as I released her hand, figuring she didn't need comforting any longer. As I let go of her, I could have sworn I heard a disappointed sigh from Hinata. For a moment I wondered if Hinata had still wanted to hold my hand for comfort, but I quickly tossed that thought aside; the way she'd reacted earlier made that impossible. Her sigh had probably been one of relief that I'd finally let go. Sakura-chan arrived on the opposite side of Hinata, snapping me out of my thoughts as she grabbed my hand on that side in one of hers, as her other hand felt my forehead.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sakura-chan asked, her worry plain on her face.  
  
I gave her a cheeky grin, knowing that always pissed her off. "Like I've been stabbed by a kunai," I deadpanned, giving her a playful wink.  
  
I was tired of all of this worry. I wanted another emotion other than pity directed at me, and Sakura-chan almost always delivered it, in the form of anger. Unfortunately, this was one of the rare times she wouldn't rise to the bait. She surprised me with a soft sigh, as she ran a hand through my hair, sending tingles through me. Gripping the side of my face in her hand, she turned me towards her more fully, staring into my eyes.  
  
"Don't do something that stupid again," she told me fiercely, as the hand that gripped mine tightened almost painfully.  
  
It was rare that I saw her this serious, and all I could do was nod slowly, if only to assure her. I knew if someone got into danger again, I would do it again if I had to, and I was pretty sure she knew it too, going by the uncertain frown that had appeared on her face as I nodded.  
  
I looked over as I sensed Hinata stir; she hadn't left when Sakura-chan had come, and she began shifting as she looked everywhere but at the two of us. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong, but stopped when I saw Gaara approach. Standing behind Hinata, he looked down at me, a slight frown on his face.  
  
"How bad is it?" he wondered, his voice as cold as always. I was willing to bet his voice would sound that hard on his wedding day... assuming he ever found someone stupid enough to marry him.  
  
"I'll live. I should be ok by tomorrow. Next day at the latest," I assured him quickly, before Hinata could tell him what she thought.  
  
"That's not what Temari told me. She thinks your gonna die," Kankuro said as he walked up behind Sakura-chan to stare at me with harsh black eyes. Temari herself seemed to have disappeared, I realized quickly looking round. Oh well, she was probably just off making sure there were no more hidden spies in the area.  
  
Kankuro and I had never gotten along, and I doubt we ever would. There was just something about him that pissed me off. And it was different from the way Sasuke pissed me off. Sasuke was a good guy deep down, who acted like an asshole most the time; Kankuro was an asshole to the bone. I snorted at him, realizing after a moment that the intense pain had faded, just a little bit. As I'd thought, soon I would be as good as new.  
  
"Well Temari doesn't know me like I do. Trust me; be ready to march sometime tomorrow," I declared firmly, glaring up at him. It was too bad that I grunted in pain and nearly blacked out after I said that; now they wouldn't believe me.  
  
Giving me a snort of his own, Kankuro turned away to do whatever it was that he did when he wasn't picking on people.  
  
"What do you think, Hinata?" Sakura-chan said, as though I wasn't even there. I frowned in annoyance; the one thing I hated was being ignored. Hinata shifted nervously, fidgeting as we all looked at her. A long silence stretched while her cheeks grew redder and redder.  
  
"W... well," she began at last, uncertainly looking around until she looked at me again, "if Naruto-kun thinks he's ok, then he'll probably be ok," she said softly, looking away and blushing even more, if that were possible.  
  
My gratitude that she was backing me up was tempered by my confusion. Why was she so damn embarrassed? She just said her opinion after all. It didn't change the fact that she WAS supporting me, no matter how weirdly she was doing it. Giving her a wide smile, I turned to look at the others triumphantly.  
  
My smile was wiped right off my face as another surge of that now familiar pain flared up, leaving me gasping for breath. Only this time, it was worse than before. I broke out sweating as I fought to stay conscious as the agony not only failed to fade, but also increased.  
  
Distantly, I thought I heard Sakura-chan's voice calling my name frantically, but it faded away as my world turned black. My last thought was frustration that I'd fainted right when I most needed to stay awake: just my luck.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 4 done at last! What did y'all think? I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Until next time! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5 Just a Little Smile

Hey everyone! Well, once again you have showered me with great reviews and warm fuzzy feelings! Thank you to each of you! I think this is my longest chapter yet. I can't wait to hear what you think of it!  
  
And now, on with the show! ^_^  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The Leaf and Sand teams cleared away the bodies of the Mist ninja before making camp. After a little discussion they took turns keeping a watch for the night, while the rest of the team got what rest they could. Sakura and Hinata took turns watching over Naruto, to no ones surprise. Kankuro made it a point to not even glance Naruto's way, while Gaara remained seemingly indifferent to it all. Temari became reclusive; taking every chance she could to separate herself from the rest of the team. No one knew why, and she offered no explanation.  
  
Naruto for his part twisted and groaned in his sleep, breaking out into a high fever until at last, as the sun peeked out over the far horizon, his fever finally broke.  
  
** Naruto's perspective **  
  
The first thing I noticed as I stirred awake was the fact that my stomach still hurt. Luckily it was nothing like the nightmarish pain from last night. My stomach the night before had felt like a large rusty drill was being screwed into my guts. Now, it felt more like I'd swallowed a sharp pencil whole, and it had somehow made its way to my stomach: painful but bearable. I had a whole knew respect for kunai as effective weapons; although I still suspected that it had been poisoned. Grunting with effort and no little pain, I sat myself up, looking around the clearing, now lit by soft rays of sunshine.  
  
At my side, Sakura-chan lay slumped, sitting with her head resting at an uncomfortable looking angle against a tree. She had a washrag still clutched in her hand, and a little drool trickled from the corner of her mouth. I suppressed an amused laugh at the sight, but kept it in, not wanting to wake her. I felt warm as I realized she'd fallen asleep taking care of me. Of me; Naruto! Not Sasuke, or fuzzy eyebrow Lee. If all it took was a near death experience to get her to pay attention to me, I considered it a fair trade.  
  
To my other side not far away, Hinata lay curled in a ball facing me, muttering unknowable things in her sleep, her dark purple hair obscuring her sleeping face. Remembering her worry last night, I had to smile. I'm not sure what I did to deserve the attention, but I sure wasn't complaining.  
  
Gaara sat a little further on, sitting up with his forehead to his knees with his arms wrapped around himself. His sand gourd sat beside him; how he managed to carry that huge thing on his back all day amazed me. After a moment I realized that he was sleeping. Talk about uncomfortable. Occasionally he twitched in his sleep as though experiencing something terrible. From what Gama the Boss, a summoned toad that was probably about twenty stories high, had told me when I had fought Gaara; he probably was experiencing something terrible.  
  
From what I understood, Gaara housed a demon inside of him, just like me, only instead of a seal keeping it locked inside like I had, he kept it restrained only with his will. I couldn't imagine what kind of will power it had to take to restrain a demon like that your entire life, and I was thankful that I didn't need to. Summoning and controlling my own demon's powers was enough of a drain, without worrying about that. I was glad my demon turned out to be much stronger than his. A fraction of the nine- tailed demon's power had been enough to counter the fury of Shukaku of the Sand. Of course... a fraction of the power had been all I could handle as well before passing out, so I supposed it evened out.  
  
Across from me, past a burnt out fire-pit, Kankuro slept, with an arm and a leg hooked around his freaky bandaged doll in an embrace that looked way too intimate. I shuddered internally; not really wanting to think about what he used his doll for other than fighting. Don't ask don't tell.  
  
Temari sat on her knees at the fire-pit, her battle fan resting beside her as she poked at the ashes with a small stick. Her face held a serious cast to it, as her blond eyebrows scrunched in deep thought. Her black-gray eyes seemed tired, and her blond hair looked to be in slight disarray (even more than it normally was). All in all, she looked as though she hadn't slept all night. But even so, with the early sun highlighting her blond hair, I couldn't help noticing once more how pretty she was... too bad about her attitude.  
  
As I brought myself fully into a sitting position, I yawned, working my arms around a little to get the kinks out. I was anything but a morning person. In fact, I hated the morning, and when I could, I did my best to avoid it at all costs by sleeping through it. My life usually didn't allow that, but every once and awhile I got a chance. At my movement, Temari's head jerked up and about to stare at me. After a moment, she turned back to the pit, darting looks towards me that I probably wasn't supposed to see out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Her stare had been a little disturbing; her eyes dark and unreadable, her face guarded so well that I had no clue what she might be thinking. I wasn't used to that. Usually people in general were fairly easy to read. Although, I admitted to myself, I've always had a hard time reading girls. Grinning at her a little to hide my discomfort, I stumbled over to the fire- pit and plopped down next to her, sending a brief jolt of extra pain through me. I yawned even wider than I had before, disguising my yelp of pain behind the sound. She'd been the one that was so convinced I would die. No point giving her any clues on how close to being right she'd been.  
  
"God I'm hungry," I mumbled sleepily, rubbing my still sore stomach through the bandages. Blood had soaked through them, but not enough to warrant a change yet.  
  
As though to emphasize my point, my stomach growled so loudly it almost seemed like an animal call. I shivered slightly in the warm air as a gust of wind found its way through the clearing, chilling me; a reminder that I still didn't have a shirt on.  
  
"So you really are going to be alright," Temari marveled softly so as not to wake the others, not looking at me as she continued to poke the ashes.  
  
Knowing that talking about my injury could lead to some uncomfortable questions about the seal on my stomach; I tried to ignore the statement.  
  
"Do you have anything I could eat Temari-chan?" I asked just as softly, stressing the chan part to try and get in good with her.  
  
"You just got up from being stabbed, Naruto. Eating might not be the best idea," she told me archly with her voice still low, like a mother hen.  
  
Girls always seemed to get over-protective when I got hurt. Tsunade had been the same way after our fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto, his second in command. I shoved thoughts of Kabuto's treachery aside for the moment; finding out he had been a spy for the Sound, and never my friend to begin with, had hurt a lot.  
  
"Hey, I'm alive and kicking aren't I? Just like I said. C'mon trust me! Pleeeease?" I begged softly, while I gave her my patented puppy-dog eyes.  
  
I had found growing up, that few women could resist the fearsome puppy-dog look, not even Sakura-chan. Well; she couldn't resist it if she was already in a good mood, anyway. If I dared give her the look while she was upset, I had learned to always look for a good escape route.  
  
Temari gave me a derisive stare, but after a moment cracked before the power of the puppy eyes, and gave a soft sigh. I cackled inside at my victory, chalking up another win to the long list of victims I kept tallied in my head. Walking quietly to her backpack, she rummaged around before taking out something and returning to me, wordlessly handing me some field rations, which was dried food of various kinds, while she sat back down.  
  
"Ah! Thank you so much! You're so good. I'll bet people sing your praises as you pass at home," I crowed in a low voice, happily stuffing my mouth as I spoke. Well, that's what I meant to say anyway; I'm not really sure how much of what I said could be understood, but I'm sure she got the point.  
  
I could actually feel the food hit my stomach like a load of bricks, relieving me of my hunger even while my stomach groaned in protest over the added pain. I told it to shut up as I ate more. No pain, no gain after all. I idly wondered if it really WAS bad for me to eat after a stomach wound, but since we didn't have a doctor, I got to do what I wanted; which was fine with me.  
  
Looking at me, her mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile, until finally a very small one formed, although it looked as though she was fighting it every step of the way. It was a good, warm smile; it transformed her face, giving her a softer look. I grinned back, knowing that she had never really smiled at anyone in the time I knew her. The closest I'd seen her come were overbearing smirks. I wondered then if I was being treated to a small part of her that she didn't show anyone else. Or maybe she just didn't smile so much around Leaf Genin like me, and the others. Either way, I liked it, and hoped I could coach more out of her.  
  
"I like your smile. You should smile more, Temari; it suites you," I commented simply, my mouth free of food for the moment.  
  
She lost her smile, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink, while her face slackened a bit, as she stared at me with another one of her unreadable looks. Abruptly her features hardened again, her frown returning. Confused by her reaction, I stared back, hoping she wouldn't ask for her food back.  
  
"Smiling doesn't finish missions," she told me harshly, standing. Seeing my eyebrows raise in surprise at her comment, her frown turned into a scowl. Muttering darkly to herself, she turned and stalked off into the forest without another word to me, her battle fan still where she had left it, forgotten on the ground. Watching I could only shake my head in wonder; what did I say wrong?  
  
'Well, I've never had much luck talking to girls in the past in the first place; why should now be any different?' I mused as I ate the rest of the rations she'd given me.  
  
I sat there at the pit for a while, staring off into space as I wondered how we were going to finish this strange mission if we couldn't even get along. After a time, I climbed to my feet, grunting all the way, before I stumbled over to my own supplies and shrugged into my shirt and jacket. Feeling stronger by the minute (about as strong as a three year old), I decided I should probably hunt rabbit or something, so I didn't get stiff.  
  
It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do; but I had learned the hard way growing up, that if I didn't rely on myself, then I couldn't rely on anyone. It was my fault I didn't have food, and they shouldn't have to pay for that. I had to do this, to prove to myself that I could still carry my own weight. Now that I was up on my feet, those pesky dots had started dancing across my vision again, and I rocked as another dizzy spell hit me. All probably from losing so much blood, I figured.  
  
Looking around at the sleeping faces of my teammates, I decided against waking them; they would probably only try to stop me. Besides, they'd had a long night, and I wouldn't be gone long. Let them rest. Somewhat stiffly, I moved into the forest, eager to find something to eat.  
  
****************************************************  
  
** Gaara's perspective **  
  
I woke from my sleep as a shout erupted in the middle of the clearing. Jerking my head up, I looked around wildly for a moment, trying to get my bearings. I breathed in raggedly as I shook my head to try and dispel the last remnants of the nightmare I'd been having. I almost never remembered them, thank god. It was probably my own mind working to protect me from whatever horrors awaited me while I slept. All I knew when I awoke each time, was that I would try my hardest to keep from falling back asleep again to avoid the fear I felt.  
  
My heart hammered as I grimly worked to steady my nerves by taking deep, calming breaths. This was a daily exercise that I had perfected many years before. Looking at the suns position, I was shocked to realize that I'd probably been asleep for at least five hours or so. That just might be a new record for me, not counting the time it had taken me to recover from my fight with Naruto at least; it had taken me a full day of sleep that time.  
  
Finished with my morning ritual, I looked around at what had woken me up. Kankuro was sitting up, staring blearily in alarm at Sakura as she marched around the clearing, turning this way and that as she looked for something. Hinata was also sitting up and staring at her friend, as her hands fidgeted, the way she seemed to do every time she became nervous.  
  
That was when I noticed Naruto was missing. Ah, so that was it. Sakura paced around like a lioness in her cage as she looked around for the blond boy, as though he might be hiding for the fun of it.  
  
"NAA-RUU-TOO!!" Sakura cried out suddenly, cupping her hands to her mouth. I winced at the sound; suppressing a sudden urge to allow the sand I controlled to eat her. Why was it that I was always stuck around loud, annoying people? It had taken me years to train my siblings to shut up around me.  
  
"Stop shouting! What's going on?" I grated out, holding back a sudden feeling of rage. I'd almost had a good full nights' sleep, and she had fucking ruined it!  
  
What did Naruto see in her anyhow? Sure, she was pretty in a superficial way, and she was smart enough; but she treated him like shit most of the time! Not that I was a poster child for good behavior towards allies; but still, even I knew you were supposed to treat the one you liked better than that. I was very glad I didn't like anyone that much; I'm not sure I could handle being nice all the time. Inevitably something would happen and the person I liked would end up dead: probably by my hand, after lashing out as I fought Shukaku.  
  
But the two must be together... right? Any doubts I'd had about her feelings towards Naruto had been washed away when I saw how she had handled that Mist ninja last night. True, she hadn't actually killed him when we caught up to her, but her rage and the ass beating she had given the guy showed what she really felt about the blond ninja.  
  
Or maybe that's how she was all the time? Abruptly I realized I had missed Sakura's answer to my question.  
  
Blinking I looked at her, squinting my eyes as a headache set in like a vise over my mind. "What did you say?" I asked her shortly. The headache was going to be a big one... I could tell already.  
  
Sakura sighed heavily, folding her arms under her breast, as she frowned at me in disapproval at forcing her to repeat her self. I resisted a sudden, powerful urge to jump up and throttle the information out of her... and then keep on going. Perhaps seeing my eye twitch, Kankuro answered for her.  
  
"She said that Temari and Naruto are missing. We have no idea how long they've been gone, but Temari's fan is still here, so she is probably still close by," he said in the soothing yet reserved tone he usually adopted when he knew I was in a bad mood.  
  
"Well, go look for them then!" I snapped, annoyed. Where could Temari and Naruto have gone? I wondered.  
  
Kankuro flinched slightly as I shifted my gaze from Sakura to him. Even now, after I had gone too such lengths to be nicer to him and Temari, he still acted afraid of me. I hardly ever threatened them, I tried not to boss them around so much, and I even allowed them to joke in my presence every now and then. Not that I could really blame them for being scared of me really. They weren't stupid, they had to know that I still fought the urge to slap them around; I just didn't show it much now.  
  
Maybe one day, we could act towards each other the way Naruto's teammates acted together. It was a pipe dream really, but I had learned recently that sometimes, it was okay to dream.  
  
"Someone should wait for them here, in case they return. Naruto was in NO shape to be moving around. Alright Hinata?" Sakura said thoughtfully, turning to the now standing purple haired girl.  
  
Kankuro and I turned towards the girl as well, waiting for what she had to say. She was a confusing one. She seemed quiet and shy, but last night she had ordered us around like a drill sergeant with a toothache, especially when that Mist ninja had stabbed Naruto. I was beginning to think that maybe she liked him too, which might explain why Sakura had been treating him so coldly before he was hurt. Jealousy was a nasty thing. I almost felt sorry for him.  
  
So far, Hinata had been doing a fair job, and I was content to let her take the lead. Whenever I took charge, someone usually got hurt if they questioned me.  
  
Darting nervous glances between us, Hinata cleared her throat. "Um... I guess I can stay behind? They can't have gone far. You should split up and come back in an hour if you don't find them," Hinata said hesitantly, her voice gaining strength as she spoke.  
  
Another thing about her that was strange. She reminded me of an avalanche. She seemed to start off small, and gained power as she went.  
  
At least her voice didn't make me want to kill her; she was too soft spoken for that. Although her shyness annoyed the hell out of me, which in turn caused the voice inside of me to rant about how pretty her broken bones would look if I would only let loose. Nothing new: I'd had to go through the same thing with everyone at one time or another.  
  
Temari could be quiet like that too. She only really raised her voice when she was around outsiders. When she was alone with Kankuro and I, she was the most thoughtful out of all of us. Had she gone to look for Naruto? Had someone come and kidnapped them somehow? No, that wasn't possible without a fight loud enough to waken us. Where they together for some reason? I wondered, as I picked up my gourd and settled the strap holding it over my shoulders.  
  
My chakra shifted into the sand that the gourd was made out of to compensate, making it feel as light as a feather. I didn't even have to think about my chakra or the weight; it was a gift of power from Shukaku, the demon inside of me.  
  
Exchanging a look with Kankuro, we nodded to each other briefly before we both walked out of camp in opposite directions, while Sakura left in a third direction. Casually moving through the forest, I looked around, not really actively looking for either one of them.  
  
Temari was very good at hiding; if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be found. I wasn't sure how good Naruto was at stealth, but somehow I doubted the loud ninja even understood the concept, so I would probably hear him long before I saw him. I wasn't worried about Naruto though; he could take care of himself.  
  
Frowning, I thought about how Temari had been acting since Naruto had been hurt. She had withdrawn into herself, which she only did if something was really bothering her. Usually she could be almost as annoying as Kankuro. It couldn't be concern over Naruto; she had seen too many comrades die to begin with, and she hardly even knew him for another. Then what could it be? Shaking my head helplessly, I winced as the movement caused my temples to pound. Almost forgot about the headache.  
  
I wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all Temari, but I was very grateful that Naruto had saved my sister. My father mentioned once that she sounded just like our mother. After that, when Temari spoke I would imagine that it was my mother speaking. Over time, she had become the only one that could pierce the fog of anger that would settle over me at times, and bring me back from the abyss.  
  
She had almost paid the ultimate price just about every time she tried as a result, but something inside of me wouldn't allow me to really harm her, aside from a bruise or two. After I acknowledged to myself that my siblings meant something to me, I couldn't bring myself to harm her at all, no matter how angry I became.  
  
By harming her, I not only harmed my sister, but the memory of my mother as well; a mother that may or may not have loved me, had she been given the chance. Sometimes I cursed Shukaku for her death, or myself for being born and killing her, or my father for his manipulation. Other times I just blamed everyone.  
  
Not liking my train of thought, I focused once more on my surroundings. Wandering aimlessly, I soon forgot about why I was out there in the first place, and began to just enjoy being alone, surrounded by the peaceful forest. My pounding migraine faded to a dull background annoyance, and I sighed in relief. Not for the first time, I found myself wishing that I had been born in the Leaf.  
  
Abruptly I heard the sound of someone splashing around loudly in water in the distance, causing birds to squawk as they took off in annoyance at being disturbed. Curious, but figuring it was probably Naruto, I headed in that direction... slowly. I wasn't eager to talk to anyone.  
  
As I grew closer to the source of the strange sound, I realized I was hearing a river. The soft yet strong sound of tons of water moving steadily soon overrode the calm of the forest, as I pushed through some bushes. Just as it had sounded, a wide river flowed in front of me, the early morning sun glittering off it's moving waters merrily. Also before me, a little upstream in a shallow portion of the river, Naruto crouched shirtless with his orange pant legs rolled up, as he stared at the water with a fierce determination. Water dripped off of him, the bandages around his stomach drenched and almost see-through.  
  
Content that I had completed my duty in finding him, and just as happy that he hadn't noticed me, I settled down a bit, figuring I still had some time before I was expected back. Why waste a perfectly good moment of relative silence when I didn't need to? Just a little more time without people talking to me was just fine in my book.  
  
My body, never happy with the amount of rest I had given it, tried to settle down to sleep once more. My heart started pounding as I became terrified that I would loose myself in a nightmare again, causing me to jerk myself awake before I could fall into that trap.  
  
Sometimes, silence could be dangerous too.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Oblivious to the activity at the camp she had stormed away from, Temari sat on a mossy rock at the edge of a great river a distance away, deep in thought.  
  
** Temari's perspective **  
  
At first, I thought he might be an okay guy... but now, I was pretty sure that I hated Naruto.  
  
He was a fake! I had never met ANYONE that genuinely innocent before. It HAD to be an act. What was he hiding behind that grin of his? At first I thought he really was genuine, until now. Complimenting me on my smile. Like he cared! He barely knew me! Who goes around complimenting newly acquainted ninja on their SMILE!? He had to want something from me. Nobody was nice unless they wanted something. That's just how things worked.  
  
The fact that he made me worry for him last night, only made me hate him more. He was a con, and making me worry had only shown me how good he was at his job. He was very good. I had almost caught myself liking him more, just because he had saved my life. He had probably calculated everything at that moment, and moved just in time to avoid a fatal wound. That must be how he knew he was going to be okay. If he was strong enough to beat my brother, he might be good enough to do that. But why!? I couldn't figure that out.  
  
Had he received special instructions to try and befriend one of us, to get information about our country? Was he chosen because he was cute, and came after me because I was the only girl? Did that mean the two girls were only here because there were two guys on my team? It made sense. They could have sent Uchiha Sasuke, but Naruto was the only one that could stand up to Gaara if the plot were discovered.  
  
But if the two girls had been sent to try and become friends with my brothers, why did they both ignore Kankuro and Gaara? And, why did Hinata stare at Naruto like she did, while the other one kept hitting and insulting him, but in the way little girls did to boys they liked in kindergarten? Where they just relying on Naruto win me over? Was Naruto acting like he didn't notice them, all to fool ME into thinking he was that innocent?  
  
Too many questions, not enough answers. Should I tell Kankuro about this? No, he would only think I was being paranoid. I needed proof of some kind. But how do you prove someone is spying on you by being NICE?  
  
My father used to have a saying; 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'. He had been talking about Gaara of course, but it was good advice. Father had considered Gaara, his last born son, an enemy since the day he was born, and kept him as close as possible to control him. Father had always been cold and distant to us, never giving us the love other families seemed to enjoy. But strangely, now that he was dead, I found that I missed him at odd times.  
  
A sound that had been trying to penetrate into my head for a while now interrupted my thoughts, and abruptly I registered it as the sound of someone splashing in the water downstream. Cautious, I pulled a throwing star from a hidden pocket, only just remembering that I had left without my fan. Damn that Naruto!  
  
Despite the venom in that last thought, I couldn't seem to bring any real heat into it. Instead my stomach clenched, as though I had just hurled an insult at myself. I shoved the strange feeling aside as I moved through the forest, coming up on where I had heard the splashes.  
  
A small clearing leading into the river stood before me, empty of anything but Naruto's shirt and Orange jacket hanging from a nearby bush.. Looking around, I frowned; where was he? My eyes widened as the water suddenly surged outward, water splashing into the sun as Naruto surfaced, his blond hair plastered to his head as he wrestled with something in his arms. What was he DOING here?! He had almost DIED last night; he was supposed to be resting! The bundle in his arms squirmed and wiggled, slapping at him as he wadded back ashore, a look of delight animating his face, as he dumped the fish onto the ground.  
  
Laughing out loud in triumph, he sat down with a thump, causing him to interrupt his own laughter as he gasped for a moment in pain, clutching his stomach. I had taken a few steps closer to him before I even knew what I was doing. Stopping, I cursed myself. Why did I just do that?  
  
Hearing me, Naruto looked up quickly, his face brightening as he saw me. His hands dropped away from cradling his stomach almost instantly, as a grin stretched across his face to replace his pained grimace. So, he would even try and hide how hurt he was? Who did he think he was fooling?!  
  
"Hey! Hey! Check this out, Temari! I caught it with my bare hands!" he told me excitedly, gesturing at the fish that lay gasping in the dirt.  
  
"What are you doing?! Are you crazy? Your still hurt!" I grated out, watching as his grin slipped a little as I approached him angrily. 'Shit, why did I say that? Now he would think I cared or something!' I thought, my heart pounding for some reason.  
  
"Naw; I'm fine! And anyway, I can't keep asking everyone for food. I had to get something before we set off again," he explained, his grin returning as he spoke.  
  
Furious, I threw my throwing star at the fish, killing it instantly. Blinking at the dead fish, he looked at me, his sparkling blue eyes wide and questioning. Again with the innocent act! I HATED him!  
  
"We're going back to camp right now, Naruto. If you need food, then get someone else to hunt for you, for now. You'll just slow us down more if you reopen your wound," I stated evenly, not breaking eye contact. His eyes seemed to fade into a darker blue for a moment as he frowned at what I said.  
  
"No way. It's bad enough I got hurt and forgot my food; I'm not going to let someone hunt for me too," he told me stubbornly, returning my stare defiantly. Slowly he got up, scooping up the fish as he did, proud as an eagle.  
  
Containing a snarl of frustration I turned away, trying to control myself. I DID NOT care if he was hurt or not!  
  
"Temari?" came Naruto's voice, edged with concern. "Don't worry, I'll be good as new by tomorrow," he said trying to reassure me, finally driving me over the edge.  
  
Whirling towards him, I stalked up to him, poking a stiff finger into his wet chest. "I'm NOT worried about you! Let's get something straight Naruto; I HATE you! Understand?! You make me SICK! If you endanger us on this mission, I SWEAR I'll kill you myself! You GOT that?!" I stormed, driving him back a step each time I poked him to emphasize myself.  
  
Naruto stared at me in shock, hugging the fish to his chest like a shield. Slowly all emotion drained from his face, his blue eyes taking on a steely look as I stared back at him. Suddenly, a chill swept through me as I realized just whom I was threatening; the ONE person that could be as scary as my brother when he was pissed off... and of course, I had just pissed him off.  
  
He nodded slowly, his face hardening as his crystal eyes took on a piercing intensity. "Yeah, I get it. Come on, we've got to get back," he told me somewhat hoarsely, brushing past me stiffly.  
  
Relief flooded into me that he hadn't done something more violent. 'Was it because he was wounded that he hadn't hit me, or was that just something Naruto would never do?' I had to wonder, as something like regret filled my chest, to replace my fear and anger.  
  
I felt a lump form in my throat as I stared after his retreating back, and I shook my head in confusion. Soon he disappeared as he made his way through the underbrush. I didn't understand; you were supposed to feel better after telling off someone you hated. But all I wanted to do was crawl away somewhere and die.  
  
'But he had deserved it, with all of that acting!' I yelled at myself, trying to rationalize it.  
  
Abruptly something soft hit me in the head, covering my sight. Dragging it off me, I found I was holding Naruto's shirt and jacket. What the...? Looking over I found Gaara standing not far away, frowning at me in the way only he could, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"I don't know where that came from, but you will apologize to him. Now. We have to work with these people," he told me, his voice deadly calm.  
  
At his tone, my skin prickled while my heart froze in my chest. He hadn't spoken to me like that since before his change in attitude. Swallowing, I nodded, before running after Naruto, eager to put some distance between my brother and I. When Gaara got like that, the best thing to do was agree and run.  
  
After a few minutes of running through the forest, I noticed how odd it was that I still hadn't caught up to Naruto. He must have started running as soon as he was out of my site. Maybe Gaara was right. We had to work with these people, no matter what. Keeping my eyes peeled, I looked for traces of his passage, and found them. A broken twig here, a footprint there, I started hunting for him, growing desperate to find him. Where was he going? The camp wasn't the way his tracks were headed.  
  
A noise sounded ahead, causing me to hurry forward. In a small space between two giant trees, I finally found Naruto; and so had a wild boar. Unfortunately for Naruto, it seemed to hate him as much as I did. Naruto was standing with a kunai in one hand, and his dead fish clutched in the other, facing the animal with an uncertain look on his face. As I watched, the boar charge Naruto with an angry roar, it's large tusks leading the way. Dropping Naruto's shirt and jacket from slack fingers, I felt my heart lurch in my chest as Naruto, waiting until the last moment, performed a flip right over the head of the rampaging beast, embedding his weapon near its spine.  
  
Landing on his feet, Naruto fell to his knees with a cry, clutching his wounded stomach in pain, his injury paralyzing him. The boar, angry and hurt but far from dead, circled around to charge at the helpless ninja again, the kunai sticking up from it's back like a feather. Obviously Naruto had missed a spinal injury.  
  
SHIT!! Before I could even think, I was charging Naruto too, as I drew my last three throwing stars from my pockets. Diving at him, I threw my stars at the boar in midair, before crashing into Naruto from the side, causing us both to tumble together into the closest tree in a heap. Behind me, I heard the boar scream as it crashed recklessly through the spot Naruto had just been, thudding into another tree, where it stayed. Slowly its squeals grew wet as it died where it lay. Thank God I was a better shot than Naruto seemed to be.  
  
Feeling his thankfully sweet breath on my face as he panted in exertion, my mind blanked for a moment as I slowly realized the position we had ended up in. I was lying flush on top of him, one arm curled around him protectively, while the other was braced against the tree, my leg between his and his leg between mine. Somehow he had managed to turn himself after I had crashed into him, and the arm that wasn't holding his fish was curled around me in the same way as I had instinctively held him. With a surprised yelp, I jerked myself off of him, breathing hard and dusting myself off. My heart started thundering in my chest, while I felt blood rush to my face. Oh GOD, how in the hell had THAT happened?!  
  
Naruto's face had turned beet red, and grinning a little, he stared at me as though he had never seen me before. Damn him! He didn't have to look like he had enjoyed it! A brief memory of how his body had felt under mine flashed through my brain, before I shook it away with a horrified inner scream. Oh HELL no! I fucking HATED him!  
  
"I thou... I thought you hated me..." Naruto stuttered, seeming to choke on his own tongue.  
  
"Now we're even," I explained, my heart still beating too quickly, as I reached down and caught his hand in mine, pulling him to his feet. "I do hate you. But we're on the same team. Right?" I said softly, hoping he took that as an apology.  
  
"Uh, right," he said weakly, dusting his fish off instead of himself, causing a twinge of amusement to shoot through me. Something seemed to grab his attention, and his face transformed in joy like a breaking sunrise. "Look at all of that meat! I won't have to hunt for a week!" he cried joyously, pointing to the dead boar.  
  
Looking from him to the dead beast, I stared for a moment, before surprising us both by bursting out laughing. I may hate him, but conman or not, he could be really funny sometimes.  
  
Chuckling along with me, but obviously not knowing why, he raised a blond eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he laughed.  
  
Not able to stop myself, I doubled over, clutching my sides as I laughed even harder, enjoying the feeling of just letting go and laughing for once. I'm not sure how many times I've done that in my life, if I ever had at all. And for that at least, I was grateful to him. Even though I hated him.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well, there's chapter 5! How did you like it? Please let me know! Until next time!  
  
^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6 To Walk on Water

Another amazing round of reviews! Thank you everyone, I will take all of your comments to heart! ^_^  
  
I should warn you, that before the end of this fiction, Naruto is going to share intimate moments with all three of the girls, at one point or another. So I don't think you're going to be able to tell who he ends up with at the end, based off just that. That's right! Naruto is a man-whore! LOL  
  
I don't think there is going to be any lemons in this fiction (not really my style), although if I do end up trying for one, I'll definitely raise the rating of the story to R. I might raise it to R anyway, because of the violence and swearing. Not sure. I think teenagers 13 and over can handle swearing and violence as it is, so that's why I haven't yet. But who knows.  
  
As for the updates, well I used to promise updates by a certain time, but I failed to deliver. So I figured that from then on, I wouldn't do that any more, so at least that way I wouldn't look like a lazy fool when I failed. Basically the chapter is released when I'm done with it. And it can be anywhere from a week to a month, depending on how inspired I am. Sorry! That's just how it is right now.  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter! No real action in this one... it's more of a set up for next chapter. But I liked writing it anyway!  
  
And now, on with the show! ^_^  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Despite her many protests; Naruto managed to convince Temari to help him butcher the dead boar. Together with meat (and one dead fish) in tow, the two returned to camp, to Hinata and Sakura's tearful delight. Sakura's happiness was of course, shown in her usual manner – beating the crap out of Naruto (mindful of his wounds). The team spent a day and a night at rest, each generally keeping to themselves, giving Naruto the time he needed to recover, while ignoring his loud claims that he was fine.  
  
As another dawn broke over tree peaks in the distance, the refreshed team gathered their things and set out in formation, the forest around them still quiet in the early morning light. The party marched, the days and nights blending together, as they fell into a routine of waking early and sleeping late, the forest around them doing little to break the monotony.  
  
Naruto did what he could to keep things interesting, which usually earned him the sharp side of Sakura's tongue, the amusement of Hinata, and a level shock and dismay from the Sand ninja, unused as they were to the antics Naruto had become legendary for; behavior that his fellow Leaf had long since become used to. At last, the forest finally started to bleed out into a swampy territory, which Hinata's information warned was unfriendly to anyone foolish enough to live there, let alone to any ninja passing through.  
  
** Kankuro's perspective **  
  
Close to a week on point acting as forward scout, had taught me one thing that I found impossible to ignore; I was cursed.  
  
Sunk up to my hips in boggy swamp water, I struggled forward, trying my best to ignore the impossibly rank stench, which seemed to be seeping INTO me with every wet step I took. The forest had faded away some time ago, with a few stubborn trees fighting a losing battle against the marshy land. The land had gone from rich soil to a sticky and black mud, until even that was covered as far as the eye could see by the green and dark shallow water that I now found myself wading through. In the hazy distance, partially obscured by a low fog, the promise of solid land loomed, overshadowed by the dark shapes of dead or mossy trees that seemed to be made up entirely of large roots.  
  
Insects dominated the air, attacking without remorse or mercy, some biting, some just content to buzz around my ears or into my eyes in frustratingly random cycles that never seemed to end. I would bet a weeks salary that the bug guy I had fought a while back didn't have this problem. Hell, that freak probably came to places like this for holidays.  
  
I grimaced as I tugged my foot out of something cold and slimy, causing a wet popping sound to rise up, releasing an even more sickening smell when the resultant bubble burst on the surface. I fought the urge to retch, and plodded onwards, as I reflected on my current situation, and just WHY I was cursed, to get my mind off of what my body was going through.  
  
First of all, my brother was a raging psychopathic murder, held in check by a proverbial string. Gaara had been better lately, but his restraint only made me more nervous. Next, we had a pink haired no talent who couldn't even finish off her kills. Our leader was a weak-ass, shy amateur, who spent at least half of her time pandering to Naruto. And Naruto, the biggest curse of them all, was obnoxious, loud, and entirely too full of spunk.  
  
The bastard just didn't slow DOWN! He just kept going on and on, his steps energetic and bouncy, even come nightfall when most of us were too weary to do much more than moan. I had finally decided that he was a demon, come from hell especially to torment me.  
  
And Temari! Usually on our missions she was the one I could look to and find some measure of comfort. In the past, she was often literally the only other one in miles that was sane.  
  
Over the years we had grown used to how the other thought, and if I did say so myself, we were a nearly perfect team. But ever since the start of this mission, she had been acting moody, her temper flaring over the smallest things. Especially whenever Naruto was around, which meant it happened often. While I had taken some small amount of relief that SOMEONE other than me hated the blond ninja, at times even I had to wince at some of the things she said about to him (and TO him) when she snapped.  
  
Even Sakura couldn't hold a candle to Temari's viciousness when she really got going. Naruto seemed to be immune to it all. The insults and whatever else Temari had to offer (sometimes in the form of flying objects), seeming to roll off his back like water off of a duck. In fact, he seemed to be in good humor more often than not, which over a few days, had started to seem rather strange to me.  
  
After a little time observing him, I realized why that was. When Sakura yelled at him, he smiled wider, or laughed it off. When he was hit, he would grin (after the pain passed). Insults hurled at him from either of the girls (Hinata had yet to insult him at all) were met with either indifference, seemingly playful acts of hurt feelings, or outright humor. Most of the insults I threw at him, he returned back onto me with anger and passion, but only if they were superficial attacks, like calling him a klutz, or an idiot.  
  
If it got personal, his humor would return in full force, or he would shrug a little and grin like nothing mattered. It had made no sense to me at all, until I realized that it DID make sense, if you imagined that every time he was smiling, he was really frowning. And then with a moment of profound shock that nearly paralyzed me, I had remembered where I had seen that kind of behavior before. Why it seemed to be so familiar to me. It was exactly what Gaara did when he was at his worst.  
  
When harmed, emotionally hurt or agitated, most would cry, or frown, or get pissed or curse. Gaara would laugh and smile, and that was when you were in the most danger of being killed by him, usually in messy and sickening ways. A cold sweat had come over me then, when it came to me that I was probably quite literally, playing way too close to the fire, every time Naruto was in a good mood at an inappropriate time. And that was too often for my tastes.  
  
I had begun seeing Naruto's behavior as a dangerous mask, one in which I had no way of knowing what could possibly be hiding behind. Would he snap as my brother had so many times in the past? That epiphany had led me to take longer trips ahead of the team, my trips ranging further abroad with each passing day: anything for an excuse to stay out of the camp where two monsters traveled.  
  
The swamp had prevented me from ranging too far ahead, so now for the first time in days, I found myself within visual sight of the rest of the team as we all struggled to reach that distant land before the sun set. There was no WAY we were going to sleep in THIS mess. Since first coming to the swamp, I had not looked back, not wanting to be included in whatever mischief Naruto was up too. After I realized Naruto might be unstable, I had stopped insulting him. Without that outlet, I found it harder and harder to be around him without losing it; so I figured it was best if I just distanced myself as best I could.  
  
What WERE they doing anyway? Pausing to catch my breath, I swatted at a particularly annoying insect, as I turned to look back out of curiosity. I froze, my eyes popping at what I saw. The rest of the group was slugging their way through the swamp along with me... all except Naruto, who was literally SKIPPING on top of the water! The few times I have seen that, it was being done by very experienced ninja; the walking on water, not the skipping.  
  
Pausing allowed them to come closer, bringing them within hearing distance. Sakura was looking at Naruto with death in her eyes as he laughed at the rest of them, dancing just out of range of her fists as she swung at him in frustration.  
  
"Naruto! If you don't show me how you're doing that right NOW, I'm going to KILL YOU!!" Sakura was shouting, her voice seeming to echo off the water briefly before the sound was absorbed. I wondered how many times she had repeated that threat.  
  
With him facing Sakura, he didn't see Temari raise her battle fan over her head, an evil glint in her eye as she waited for Naruto's answer. Even Hinata was looking at Naruto slightly disapprovingly, which was the closest I had ever seen her act in a negative way towards him. Gaara stood in the water behind them all, his arms folded across his chest impassively, as he watched the drama unfold.  
  
"Sorry Sakura-chan! I'm really trying to remember how to explain it! But it was so long ago that I forgot! I learned this just before the Chuunin exams, so it's all kind of fuzzy. I do it without thinking now." He really did sound like he regretted not being able to explain it.  
  
But then he laughed as he flipped onto his hands, and supported himself on his palms over the water as though it were solid ground. So much for regret! I had to stop myself from grinding my teeth.  
  
"Please try, Naruto-kun," Hinata begged, her disapproval disappearing from her face.  
  
Damn, I had been hoping she was going to join the 'Naruto is a freak club' like the rest of us. The more people that thought like me, the better. At least she had stopped stuttering like an idiot every time she spoke. Maybe she was just used to us now.  
  
Flashing Hinata a wide grin, he nodded his head before flipping back onto his feet. Putting his chin in his palm, he struck a thinking pose, his foot absently tapping on the water, causing ripples to pulse with every beat. Sakura's right cheek seemed to twitch every time his foot struck the water as we waited.  
  
"Okay! You all know how to walk up trees using chakra. It's like that... only..." he paused, faltering as he looked around at us helplessly.  
  
"Only what?" I asked, a little put out.  
  
"Only... well... different," Naruto finished lamely, causing Temari to groan in frustration.  
  
"Different HOW?" Sakura grated out between clenched teeth, echoing Temari's feelings.  
  
"Well..." slowly we all managed to drag an explanation out of Naruto. For the next few hours we each tried it out, fumbling more often than not.  
  
Sakura mastered it first, rising out of the water slowly until her feet were on top just like Naruto. We all (Naruto included) stared in amazement; she had mastered it so fast it was scary. How had she DONE that?! A few hours later, during which we all rose half way up only to stumble splashing back into the water, Gaara and Temari mastered it too, almost at the same time, grinning at each other in a rare moment of shared pride.  
  
Growling, I struggled that much harder, not wanting to be the last to figure it out. Finally I was atop the water too, panting from using so much chakra, my pants plastered to my legs with black sludge. Only Hinata remained in the water as she struggled to master the control, her face turning red with embarrassment when she noticed the rest of us waiting for her to get it.  
  
Figured.  
  
Our leader was the least skilled out of all of us, apparently: one more thing to tack onto my curse.  
  
Her face scrunched up a little, and for a moment I wondered if the wimpy girl was actually going to start crying. Perhaps coming to the same conclusion as I, Naruto stepped closer to her, staring at her intently.  
  
"Hey Hinata, I have an idea. Can't your weird eye thing see chakra channels?" Naruto asked, speaking of the Hyuga bloodline ability, the Byakugan.  
  
Leave it to the loud mouth to call something so advanced a 'weird eye thing', I mused.  
  
Before she could reply, Naruto suddenly plunged into the water up to his waist, making his way over to her. More emotions than I could count warred across the girls face as he approached, surprise and embarrassment seeming to dominate.  
  
"Can't it?" Naruto asked again when she hesitated, stopping just in front of her.  
  
"Y... yes," she agreed, her stutter returning. That was so annoying.  
  
"Good!" he enthused, grinning brightly. "Then use it Hinata! Watch me carefully, and match your chakra to mine," he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders. At his touch, her whole body seemed to shudder as though she were freezing, but her eyes never left his. What was wrong with that girl? Slowly she nodded her understanding.  
  
"Byakugan!" she said, suddenly fierce looking as her eyes crystallized in intensity. Thick veins appeared on her face near her eyes, showing her skill had been activated. I swallowed, a little disgusted; it was not a pretty look.  
  
"Alright, here we go," said Naruto calmly, not flinching in the slightest at her sudden transformation.  
  
At first, nothing seemed to happen. For many moments Hinata simply stared down at the water towards Naruto's feet as though she could see through the brackish water, while Naruto stared at her calmly, neither saying a word. Slowly, inch by slow inch, they both arose together, until at last they were only standing up to their knees in the water.  
  
Sweat started beading on Hinata's face as she concentrated, and for a moment she faltered, wobbling and sinking slightly. Naruto leaned closer, speaking gently.  
  
"You're doing great Hinata! We're almost there... just a little more. You can do it," he urged.  
  
A halting smile and a blush grew on Hinata's face as she darted a quick look up at his face, before she frowned again in concentration. Jeez, it was like watching a damn support group in action. Maybe if we were lucky something might attack us to distract me; anything was better than watching this.  
  
I looked towards Temari, wanting to share in my disgust, but to my surprise I found she was staring at Naruto and Hinata intently, a small frown on her face. I glanced at Gaara, catching his eye. He shook his head at me slowly, also at a loss as to what had gotten into Temari this time. Sakura stood close to Temari, staring at the two with her brow wrinkled in a worried looking expression, as she bit her lip absentmindedly. I shook my head to myself; I didn't even want to know what was going on in HER head.  
  
Hinata started laughing, causing me to regard her and Naruto again. She was standing atop the water beside Naruto, who was beaming at her proudly.  
  
"See? It's easy, right?!" Naruto exclaimed, letting go of his hold on her shoulders.  
  
"Right!" Hinata agreed nodding, her pale eyes sparkling as she laughed again in delight, bouncing on her toes as she did, to test her newfound control.  
  
She had a moment to squeak in alarm before she suddenly lowered into the water again, her arms flailing as she slowly sank back down. Naruto, still standing close, reflexively reached out, catching her under her armpits and hugging her tightly as he tried to help steady her, while she struggled to regain control. Her arms snaked around his waist, her hands fisting his orange jacket, as she tried desperately to regain her concentration. Her face pressed into his chest as her sinking stopped, her ankles submerged in the foul water.  
  
Breathing hard from her exertions, she continued to hold onto Naruto while her body ascended again, her feet coming out of the water once more.  
  
"Got it now?" Naruto laughed good-naturedly, not making any move to release her.  
  
Hinata looked up at him as though to reply, but froze in place, staring at his face so close to hers as though entranced. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Naruto was looking down at her, his eyebrows uplifted questioningly as he waited for her to say something. That was when it hit me; the girl LIKED him! As in... REALLY liked him! And he was completely oblivious!  
  
"Hinata? You're shaking -- are you alright?" Naruto prompted uncertainly, obviously confused.  
  
It was so sweet I felt sure I was going to hurl right then and there. This was ridiculous! We didn't have time for her damn puppy love! God, how in the hell had the country of the Leaf grown so strong?! They were all idiots! If no one else was going to stop this, then I would.  
  
"Are you two done making out? We need to get to dry land before the sun goes down. If that's all right with YOU that is," I commented harshly, scowling at the two of them. That got a response.  
  
Making a strangled noise in her throat, Hinata scrambled away from Naruto, her face tomato red as she fidgeted, looking at anything but Naruto, who completely missed all of that when he whirled to glare at me.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about, bastard!" he demanded, his face showing he was confused, but not liking my tone.  
  
"He was trying to HELP her, Kankuro! You should look that up! It's under human behavior; maybe you should read up on it sometime!" Sakura interrupted, shouting angrily as she glared at me too, with her hands on her hips.  
  
So, they were teaming up on me, eh? Anger boiled in my stomach as I smirked at her.  
  
"Who's talking to YOU bitch?! This is..." I was startled out of what I was going to say when Naruto appeared in front of me as though by magic, grabbing me by my shirt furiously and looking at me in the eyes.  
  
My anger vaporized, to be replaced by a terror that shot straight to my core, when I met his stare. His eyes, normally a deep blue, had changed into a glowing demonic red, his pupils elongated until they seemed like slits. I struggled against his grip, but found with a sinking feeling that I couldn't move his hand an inch, as though I were a child in the hands of a wrestler. Oh shit!  
  
Not wanting to show my fear, I sneered at him, staring back in defiance, even as I prayed I didn't give him the lie by wetting myself.  
  
"Call her a bitch again. I DARE you to call her that again!!" he snarled at me, his eyes glowing a little brighter with his words. His other hand flashed to my throat, squeezing me with horrific strength. Oh my god, this was it; I was going to die.  
  
"I would love to fight you, asshole. But we're supposed to be on the same TEAM. Remember?!" I bluffed, wheezing as my air was cut off despite anything I could do to free myself. How could he be so fucking STRONG?! If I lived through this, I vowed right then that some day, somehow, I would kill him. The world would thank me for removing a monster.  
  
"It's okay Naruto," Sakura's voice said soothingly, her hand appearing on his shoulder.  
  
Slowly the tension eased from Naruto's face, his eyes fading from the crimson color of blood to his normal blue. I don't know what Naruto's secret was, but if I never saw those red eyes up close again it would be too soon. Sakura, not having seen the sick transformation in his eyes, stood behind Naruto, staring between the two of us anxiously.  
  
Pushing me away from him, he snorted as I fought hard to calm my pounding heart. "Like hell it's okay Sakura-chan! He's been picking at you since we started this mission. If he doesn't want me to kick his ass, he'll leave you alone," he growled, never looking away from me.  
  
"I can look after myself Naruto!" Sakura said from behind him, her voice stern despite the pink flushing her cheeks.  
  
Ah! This may be an opening to change the subject. "Listen to your girlfriend, you freak! We don't have time for your stupid behavior! We are out in the open right now. We need to get to solid land as soon as we can, and all you can think to do is threaten me and play pranks!" I finished, shouting the last part.  
  
For a second, Naruto stared at me, his eyes wide as he sputtered. Now THAT had felt good. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and for a breathless moment I feared he was going to go for my throat again. Suddenly he turned away, walking towards the distant land ahead.  
  
"Fine! Let's go, ass-wipe," he tossed over his shoulder.  
  
I couldn't suppress a sigh of relief, now that the pressure was off. Where had that red eye color come from? Did he have a special bloodline limit like the Hyuga? I knew Naruto had special power – how else could he have beaten my brother or Hyuga Neji? But why had it felt so... evil? It had been so palpable that I could almost taste it.  
  
Sakura had half reached out a hand as though to stop Naruto, but she sighed instead, dropping her arm to her side. Abruptly she rounded on me, her green eyes flashing.  
  
"You really are a JERK Kankuro! He just got done teaching all of us to walk on WATER, you ungrateful ASS! And if you ever call me a bitch again, you won't have to worry about Naruto hurting you!! I'll kill you myself!" she raged, shaking a fist under my nose.  
  
Before I could muster a suitable retort, she sniffed and turned away, following Naruto. Hinata moved off as well, looking down at her feet and still blushing furiously. Oh yeah, she had it bad for the guy. I was a little surprised I hadn't noticed it sooner. Well, now that I knew, I figured I could torment her a little, just for fun. Temari walked up to me, her eyes without emotion as she stopped next to me.  
  
Good old Temari: my one ally in this world of enemies. "Can you believe those shit-heads?" I sniggered, turning to study their retreating backs, thinking again how stupid Leaf ninja were.  
  
When she didn't reply, I turned to study her, and barely had enough time to cry out in surprise as her full-armed slap connected, rocking my face to the side. Stunned, I stayed that way for a moment, my face burning from the blow. What the hell?!  
  
"What was that for?!" I shouted at her, but she was already walking away to follow the rest, with no explanation. Rubbing my sore cheek, I stared after her, my mind blank and wondering. All women were crazy!! And I was cursed.  
  
Gaara came up beside me then, barking a dark, humorless laugh. "You're an idiot Kankuro," Gaara observed, staring along with me at the backs of the rest of them as they walked away.  
  
I turned to stare at him. "What did I do?!" I said incredulously.  
  
For a moment Gaara's green eyes examined me, pinning me with their intensity. God he was scary.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" he wondered suddenly, as if he could read my mind.  
  
I struggled with the answer, before finally shrugging uneasily, not trusting myself to speak. Who would admit to something like that? The truth was, my brother terrified me. For years, most of my nightmares involved him in some shape or form. Taking my shrug as a yes, Gaara nodded.  
  
"Good. You should, Kankuro. It proves you're not a complete idiot," he stated coldly, the confirmation only serving to freak me out; now I knew beyond a doubt that Gaara hadn't really changed. He was just hiding it better. "But you're still being stupid," he continued with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, not able to keep the frustration out of my voice. Only Gaara could call me names and get away with it so easily.  
  
"If you are afraid of my strength; and Naruto might be stronger than me; but you're not scared of HIM; then what does that say about you?" he pointed out evenly.  
  
I felt as though the world had halted around me. Had Gaara just admitted that Naruto was stronger than him?!  
  
"And to top it off, you insult the girls that he likes, right in front of him! I am ashamed of being your brother sometimes. You're an ant who thinks he's a wolf, Kankuro. If you don't fear him, you should at least respect him," Gaara finished, before moving off after the rest.  
  
Shame and anger warred inside of me, as I moved to follow. One thing was certain; I would kill Naruto someday. I just had to do it without him knowing. Growing up, I had become very skilled at working behind the scenes. I was trained for it as a puppet jutsu specialist. It didn't matter how powerful the bastard was. He would fall, and I would be responsible for it.  
  
I started to feel better as I moved, thinking of the ways I could get even with Naruto, once the mission was over. It had to be after the mission. We might need his strength before the end  
  
But then... I couldn't keep a dark chuckle from escaping me as I thought of the possibilities.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
** Naruto's perspective **  
  
The sun hung low, a pale white in the sky, the fog around us making it seem milky. It didn't seem to give off heat directly, as I was used to it in the forest. Instead, the whole swamp around us seemed to soak in the suns' power, storing it and using the energy to give off a muggy heat of its own. It didn't feel like I was walking out in the open; it felt more like I was trapped in a small heated room with no ventilation.  
  
The world seemed to blur for a moment around me, making me dizzy, and I paused in my walk to swallow. Ever since I recovered from my stomach wound days ago, I had been slammed with moments of dizziness and a feeling of nausea. I hadn't let on to anyone yet. Why worry anyone when I didn't need to? I just felt a little sick, that was all. And the swamp sure wasn't helping things!  
  
I had done my best to stay ahead of everyone since my melt down with Kankuro, a few hours ago. I still couldn't figure out why I had gotten so ANGRY. Sure, Kankuro pissed me off. Sure he had an attitude. But I had been close to killing him! I trembled at the memory, my hands twitching in remembered rage.  
  
That was another new thing since my injury. At times I felt an explosive, inner rage that threatened to consume me. Even Sakura-chan could set it off sometimes, though I had been able to contain it, if just barely.  
  
It scared me, thinking that I might blow up on someone close to me. I took a few deep breaths to clear my head, the air clearing my head, but doing little to refresh me. Then there was the fact that I knew I was getting on everyone's nerves. Again. Ever since Temari had told me flat out her opinion of me, my emotions had gone on automatic pilot.  
  
In that clearing all those days ago, I had felt myself retreating, withdrawing inward behind the wall I knew so well. The wall I had created just for people like her and the rest. I would be damned if I would let her or anyone else see the pain. All she or anyone else would see was how carefree I was. So when she insulted me, or yelled, whatever; I would smile and laugh, knowing it was either that or the alternative; letting it get to me. I couldn't help myself. When someone said they hated me, that's just what I did. It was like flinching when someone went to punch you.  
  
At times, I almost felt as though I were standing outside of my own body, watching what I was doing and saying, unable to stop myself. And I wanted to stop; I wanted to calm down and relax. After months of being together, I had started to be able to do that around Sakura-chan and Sasuke, and a few others. I liked feeling like that. Not having to guard myself. But Temari and Kankuro had made it very clear that I wasn't just among friends any longer.  
  
Screw Temari! Fuck Kankuro! I didn't care. A lump formed in my throat, my heart twanging in my chest for a moment, before I stomped down hard on it. Allowing myself to hurt because she hated me (and after I had saved her life too!), would only give her what she wanted. That's all they ever wanted... a reason to hate me.  
  
Damn them all! I didn't need them anymore. I had Iruka-sensei, and the pervert-Senin, Sakura-chan and the rest. I found myself repeating that over and over, like a mantra. Sometimes at night, I would count the people that meant something to me like valuable treasures. Yet still the pain in my gut, the pain that had nothing to do with my injuries, would return. And at those times,  
  
I would ask the same question to myself again. Maddening because it never had an answer: "WHY?!"  
  
Oh well. At least with Temari, I held out hope that she might grow to like me eventually. I probably just needed to prove myself. I was used to doing that. I didn't WANT to earn Kankuro's respect though. Once we finished this mission, he better pray we never met again as enemies.  
  
I was shaking again with rage as I remembered the puppet wielding Sand ninja. What did he have against Sakura-chan?! After a few days, I had noticed something was troubling her. She didn't give very many clues, but I had known her long enough to tell that something was up. And I had a very good hunch on what was bothering her. Obviously Kankuro was going too far with his insults.  
  
Abruptly I realized someone was calling my name. Pausing, I looked back to find Sakura-chan walking up to me, her eyes studying me intently.  
  
"Are you alright, Naruto?" she asked hesitantly, searching my face.  
  
Instantly I smiled at her, pushing my emotions back as far as I could, for the moment. I must have been slipping without realizing it.  
  
"Of course Sakura-chan!" I chirped as best I could, hoping she would just drop it. "I'm perfectly fine..." I started, but stopped speaking in surprise when she glared at me.  
  
"Stop it, Naruto!" she cried, suddenly shoving me in the chest, pushing me back.  
  
Shocked, I stared at her, at a loss for words. Why was she so upset? She almost looked like she was going to cry! The others were coming up behind her, but were still too far away to hear us. I must have been walking faster than I thought.  
  
Wh... what are you...?" I stuttered, confused. What did she want from me?  
  
She stood there, breathing hard before she marched by me, grabbing my hand as she went.  
  
"Come here!" she ordered, leading me away.  
  
With a start, I realized we had reached the edge of dry land at last. Giant swamp trees loomed above us, with huge tangled roots supporting the mossy trees far above the ground. The sounds of wild swamp life grew around us as she led me deeper into the swamp. Frogs croaked, strange birds called, crickets sang, and insects buzzed all around us, melding together in a constant noise that seemed to fit, somehow.  
  
"Sakura-chan... where are we going?" I wondered a little nervously, not really expecting an answer, and receiving none.  
  
I couldn't help but focus on her hand holding mine, her fingers warm and smooth. I wasn't sure, but this may have been the first time anyone had ever held my hand. I found myself enjoying the moment, knowing that it would soon end.  
  
Leading me around a tree, she suddenly turned on me, shoving me roughly against the tree trunk, glaring at me with furious beautiful green eyes.  
  
"What's WRONG with you Naruto!!" She stormed, pushing me again, just for effect. I grunted as my back hit the tree again, driving the air out of me. "You've been acting crazy all week!" she ranted without waiting for my response.  
  
My mouth dropped open in surprise, as I continued to stare at her. I was acting crazy?! Look who was talking!  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?! I..." she interrupted me again as she punched me in the stomach. Hard. Stunned, I bent over a little, gasping for breath. What was going on?! Did she just want to get me alone so she could beat the crap out of me in private?  
  
"I yell at you, and you smile! Temari insults you, and you laugh! STOP IT!" She cried, slapping me in the face, on my chest, my head, over and over in frenzy.  
  
Dazed, I frantically fended her off, finally seizing her wrists and bringing her close in an attempt to stop the punishment. My mind raced a million miles an hour as she broke down and sagged against me, sobbing.  
  
"I want you back Naruto!" she cried, her tears staining my jacket. "It's like you're smiling through a mask! I can't stand it! I can't do this mission without you. I feel like I'm completely alone!" she struggled feebly against my grip as she cried, her shoulders shaking as she continued.  
  
I let go of her wrists, wrapping my arms around her, completely floored as she shook and cried in my embrace. If someone had walked up to me at that moment and told me that my parents were fish, I couldn't have been more amazed. Since when had my acting like an idiot affected her at ALL, other than make her annoyed?! When had she stopped hating me?!  
  
I still remembered nearly a year ago, when Sakura had listed me as the thing she hated the most. She was depending on me? ME? I couldn't believe someone actually knew me well enough to tell when I was acting different! Sakura-chan had just given me the greatest present I could ever remember receiving.  
  
I hugged her tighter, feeling like crying myself for a moment, as I dared to put a hand in her short pink hair. Incredibly silky, it slid through my fingers as I marveled at it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything," I mumbled, trying to figure out something to say. Then a question popped in my head, and I had to ask. "When did you stop hating me? I thought..." I trailed off, not wanting to say what I thought.  
  
She sniffled onto my shoulder, before pushing away from me, looking into my eyes.  
  
"Not for a long time, Naruto. I haven't hated you in a long time," She told me softly, wiping at her eyes, now a little red from crying.  
  
"I guess things would be a lot easier, if Sasuke were here instead, eh?" I said forcing a laugh, remembering what Sakura-chan had said when we started. I stopped when she glared at me, her face showing an equal amount of exasperation and guilt at the reminder.  
  
I looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. "Sorry. It's a hard habit to break," I admitted, still amazed I was even having this conversation. COULD I stop? "Sakura-chan, its not like I'm TRYING to push you away," I tried to explain, fumbling for the right words. How could I make her understand it was a reflex?  
  
"I'm sorry too Naruto. I shouldn't have been so rough on you. Are you okay?" she asked, touching one of my scratched cheeks with soft fingertips.  
  
I froze, both because I was unused to her even caring, and the electric feel of her gentle caress. She wasn't the type of girl to care about how hard she hit; I knew from personal experience. Catching my questioning stare, she blushed and looked away, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
She was saved from having to explain by the sound of the others approaching, as they caught up with us. Temari and Hinata rounded the corner in the distance, followed by Gaara and then Kankuro, who had an angry smirk on his face. Which was normal for him.  
  
I sighed, figuring the moment had passed -- back to business as usual. Sakura's hand on my shoulder stopped me, and we looked at each other. Her face was set, as though she had something important to say.  
  
"You're going to tell me what's been bothering you, Naruto. And I want you to stop your act," she insisted, a curious blend of firmness and desperation in her voice. Looking at her, I couldn't find it in me to say no. But at the same time, I wasn't sure how I could possibly say yes. People don't just turn around their personalities because they were asked!  
  
"I'll tell you what's bothering me, if you tell me what's really bothering you," I bargained, thinking that might save me.  
  
I knew that something else was eating her, and I wasn't feeling too keen on dumping twelve years of pain onto her lap. Not only didn't she deserve it, she probably wouldn't even understand. I wasn't sure anyone would ever understand completely; not even me.  
  
A stunned jolt ran through me when she nodded, letting her hand fall from my shoulder. "It's a deal," she agreed, her eyes daring me to back out.  
  
"I can't help what I'm doing, Sakura-chan. I really can't! But I'll try," I promised, silently willing her to understand, even though I knew she probably couldn't at the moment.  
  
"See that you do," she commanded, leaving me to stare after her as she joined the others.  
  
Joy bubbled up from my center, swirling around inside of me like a blizzard. She cared! Someone actually cared enough to hate me when I tried to push them away. Someone knew me well enough to know how I was doing it!  
  
I felt like the luckiest person in the world.  
  
******************************************************  
  
WOW, close to 16 pages in word this time! That's a new record for me guys. I hope you enjoyed it (nervous), even though there isn't much action this time. This is actually a set up for next chapter. You won't BELIEVE what I have planned next! I'll give you a hint... pigs and an old man are involved. Until next time!!  
  
I have a challenge for all of you writers! A very serious challenge! I challenge you to write a fiction with Naruto paired with any ONE of the following heroines... Sakura, Hinata, Ino, or Temari. Only one of them, mind you! (I've got the triangle thing covered ^_^) You CAN make up a female character of your own, BUT she cannot be in any way over-powered, or 'super' in any way (no stronger than any of the other girl Genin in the series). A straightforward romance is what I am asking for folks, with no over the top angst.  
  
'What an easy challenge' you say? 'I could do it in my sleep' you scoff? I don't think so! That's not all! It can't be a one shot! AND each chapter can't be LESS than 2,500 words (that's about half of my average chapter... my chapters are typically around 10 to 12 pages in Microsoft Word these days). STILL too easy... O' gluttons for punishment?  
  
Well then, the stories have to be as 'real' as possible! If you don't think it could happen in the manga/anime, then it can't be in your story; although it does not matter if it is AU or not, so long as the rules of the way things work in the manga/anime aren't broken (which includes keeping everyone in character). That is it! I DARE you writers to take me up on it.  
  
I challenge YOU to the Emilio Challenge! 


	7. Chapter 7 Mysteries

You know, I moved and for a long time I wasn't online. For months I had to do other things that didn't involve using the Internet on a daily basis. I still always planned on continuing my stories, but as time passes and your life changes, so do your priorities. It's thanks to the people who gave their reviews, even when they thought I had given up, that got me interested in getting off my ass and writing again after I got Internet access. Thanks guys.

I'm about half done with my Inu Yasha chapter. For those interested in that story and are reading this to see what's going on: don't worry, I haven't given up.

This chapter starts with Kakashi. Don't worry; it ties in (much) later.

And now, on with the show!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Chapter 7:**

** _Kakashi's perspective_ **

Light leaked in from the door behind me in the large and somewhat spacious restaurant basement I crouched in, etching the random junk stored around me in stark relief. Dusty chairs and broken tables stacked upon one another in haphazard fashion, with spare dishes and silverware set apart from the rest. The ceiling to the basement, or the floor for those above, however you wanted to look at it, thumped as people went about their business, oblivious to what was going on below.

I stood stock still in amazement, as I stared down at the dead ninja lying at my feet. Insects buzzed and whirled around the corpse, some landing to investigate while still others flew off, tracing crazed circles in the air that only made sense to them, before they circled back to rest on his body.

Wearing black and brown robes, splattered in areas by mud and stained in blood, the man staring sightlessly up at the dimly lit ceiling of the basement, looked like anything but the confident Leaf Jounin I had grown up with. His short black hair was caked to his skull with mud, while his mouth gaped open in a silent plea, perhaps testimony of his surprise at his own death. A hole three inches in diameter gaped in his chest, already filling the air with the smell only the dead where capable of producing.

When a man died, his bowels loosened, releasing the unconscious control everyone employed while alive. Gases released, bladders drained, which, combined with the smell of decomposition, formed a unique smell. It was no wonder why many who came in close contact with a dead body often lost whatever they had for breakfast. Only fortitude and experience could ward you against it. How the people in the restaurant above me could fail to smell it was a wonder all its own.

My throat tightened in sorrow, as I silently bid another one of the few remaining friends from my youth, goodbye. Tosu had been an energetic boy. When we were younger, his personality had closely matched Naruto's, although Tosu had a natural talent in the art of Nin-jutsu, unlike my blond student, who had to work harder than most, for any progress he made.

In fact, if not for me Tosu would have been our classes' number one rookie. And now he was dead. I frowned beneath my mask as I examined my surroundings, looking for clues on how this had come to be. Jounin of Tosu's level could not be easily taken by anyone, not even me.

The oddity was the mud. The floor was clean and made of wood, with no sign that a fight had taken place here, or that Tosu had been dragged in from outside. Someone had carried him in, and stored him here like the junk around me. At the thought, a knot of anger formed within me, quickly controlled. Letting emotions control you can only lead to mistakes, and I could never afford to make one at the game I played.

Tosu had been my contact for the mission I was assigned. Without him, I had no reliable information about the land I was in, or the ninja I was supposed to find and neutralize. 'Through persuasion or force', Tsunade hadn't really cared how I was supposed to get these ninja from supporting the warlord they worked for. I just had to do it.

All I knew about my targets where their names and general location. Tosu was to have given me the rest of the information I needed, and help me carry out my orders. To make matters more difficult, I had Sasuke with me on this mission. Naruto's mission had involved Sasuke's brother. We couldn't be sure how Sasuke would handle a mission where he might conceivably need to spy on his brother, but never attack. So in order to distract him from that fact, he had been sent with me. If not for that, Sasuke would have been sent on the Genin mission instead of Hyuga Hinata.

I glanced behind me as I heard Sasuke shift uncomfortably from his spot by the door. Cool as always, he had taken one look at the dead body and crouched down where he stood, observing what he could. Only his body posture and slightly scrunched nose gave away the fact that he was uncomfortable with the dead body. Once again, Sasuke had impressed me with his level-headedness.

His eyes glinted red in the dim light, the two black swirls in them showing his use of the Sharingan. With the Uchiha Sharingan eye ability active, the user could see things not immediately noticeable by the average eye. One of the many reasons that famous clan had made the perfect police force for Konoha, before they had been wiped out by Sasuke's brother.

Glancing back towards the body, I shifted my Konoha forehead protector down to cover my left eye. I had already used my own Sharingan, and seen what I could; which wasn't much. Whoever had done this had been careful to leave no clues behind them with Tosu. They had even changed his clothes; I had figured that much out.

That was another mystery: Why change your enemy's clothes?

The only answer I could come up with was grim; the reason one would change clothes with an enemy would be to assume their identity. But wouldn't a simple Transformation Jutsu work just as well? Could it be that those who had killed him weren't even ninja? The idea of a Jounin of Tosu's caliber dieing at the hands of someone who used no jutsu seemed ludicrous, but at the moment, I couldn't think of anything else that fit.

"What now?" Sasuke asked from his place by the door.

I stood a moment longer staring at my friend, before reluctantly turning to face Sasuke.

"Well..." I started to say, but stopped, my mask covering my frown as I looked at my Genin student.

Sasuke hadn't moved, but immediately something jumped out at me as somehow WRONG about him. The hair at the back of my neck prickled as I kept my posture loose and casual. Activating my Sharingan, I uncovered my left eye again, truly looking at Sasuke as only someone with my ability could. The three scratch marks on Sasuke's left wrist that he had gained two days ago while walking in the woods were gone. This Sasuke's hair was parted half an inch further to the right than it had been moments ago. Quickly I cataloged the other differences my Sharingan picked up for me, all faster than a blink.

"I think for now, I'll settle for you telling me who you are," I said calmly, keeping my tone bored despite my racing pulse.

What had they done with Sasuke? They had to have taken and replaced Sasuke in the time it took me to turn around that last time. The skill required for that without me sensing it gave me the chills.

Casually I pulled a kunai free from its holder on my leg, twirling it quickly in my hand before letting the handle slap into my palm. With my eyes trained on him, I could detect every twitch of movement his muscles made, which would give me all the time I needed to respond accordingly. I wasn't going to let him get away. A nagging seed of doubt floated its way through the back of my mind, wondering who this man could be, to sneak up with such skill, before I brushed it away as distracting. Somehow over the course of my life, I have become well known, and unfortunately, that kind of fame brought with it people from all corners of the world, coming to test themselves against me. I was used to challenges.

The one posing as Sasuke looked down, his shoulders shaking as the low rumbling laugh that escaped him changed from Sasuke's tone, to something darker, deeper.

"Kakashi-kun, you are going to be so **fun** to play with," the impersonator said, his now deep bass tone seemed wrong, coming from Sasuke's mouth. That voice belonged in a large man in his prime, not a young teen.

A plan formed in my mind and without a word, I infused the kunai in my hand with chakra and flung it at him, aiming a little over his head. Quickly, while the kunai was still flying, I performed twelve rapid hand seals, finishing my last seal just as the kunai I had thrown landed with a THUNK directly over a bored looking Sasuke. Apparently the ninja had already calculated that the kunai would miss him, so a dodge was unnecessary; I was counting on that.

The doppelganger's boredom became alarm as he focused from the kunai to what I was doing with my hands, instantly springing from his crouch as he recognized what hand seals I had performed. The man was very good to catch the movements, but that split second where he had focused on the kunai had given me the time, and now it was too late for him to escape.

The kunai buried in the wooden plank thrummed and vibrated, its edges blurring, a soft hum filling the air as my trap jutsu activated.

"HAA!!" I shouted in effort, forcing the chakra I needed through my arms and into my now blurred kunai across from me.

The wood the kunai was embedded in was undisturbed as the kunai blurred more, until it seemed liquefied. With each vibration, a piece of it's metal seemed to flow and fling off, forming into hundreds of darts that shot from the blurring kunai, each trailing a black chain that absorbed light, the darts finding marks with resounding claps wherever they landed in the ceiling, the floor, the walls, creating a black spider web of chains that blocked the exit completely, faster than it takes to blink.

Silence followed as the patrons above registered the sounds my trap had made, while my enemy stared in shock at what I had done. I had picked up this nasty jutsu in the same fight I had earned my Sharingan eye. To touch the black chains that now hung and crisscrossed the entrance was instant death at worst, and a guaranteed knockout at the least; a fact I wasn't going to alert my enemy to.

A second had passed, but in this sort of battle, a second was a long time. My enemy stretched out his hand, and the air swirled, weaving together in purple and blue lines, forming a staff that crackled with the chakra he was feeding into it. My heart hammered in my chest as I watched the weapon form, truly shocked. Manifesting a weapon such as his was known to be possible, but the skill required made it rare, especially since nine times out of ten a normal weapon would work just as well or better. But to create one so fast!

Even as I finished my jutsu I dodged to the side as the Sasuke clone struck, the four-foot staff just barely clearing the ceiling as it whirled in, thudding into the spot I had just been standing. An enormous boom sounded, startling me with its impact as the staff cracked through the floorboards, chips of wood and dirt flying up to cloud my vision.

We paused, studying each other through the cloud his attack had created, the motes of dust dancing in the air occasionally catching the few strands of light that made it past my entrapping chains. Sasuke's twin was grinning confidently, using muscles in a different way, to form a smile I had never seen on his face before, proving beyond doubt that this was an imposture.

An idea formed in my head, causing me to grin back at him, in a way that would have wiped that smirk right off of his face, if he could see me beneath my mask. This man was either responsible for Tosu's death and Sasuke's abduction, or he knew who was. For the first time in years, I felt the unique kind of anger kindle in my gut that I remember having all through my teen-aged years. A passionate anger, that none of my opponents had ever lived through.

Before I could act, I sensed something behind me. Moving out of instinct as much as anything else, I leaped to the side, hitting a wall and using it as a springboard to leap over something that passed beneath me, the wind of its passing almost stealing my balance as I flipped over. In mid-air I bit my thumb sharply, breaking the skin, and landed in a crouch, forming rapid seals and slamming my hand down onto the ground, pushing more chakra through my arms and into my hands.

"Summoning No-Jutsu!" I said through gritted teeth, even as I took in exactly what I had dodged. Smoked billowed out in response to my summons, and three dogs appeared around me, standing at least waist height with bristling fur and snarling fangs, glaring about me as they took in the situation. They were my special attack group experienced at close in work like this. The basement wasn't that large to begin with, and with my new enemy added and the dogs, it had just gotten a lot smaller.

Through the haze of smoke and debris, I saw what looked like a demon standing over me, in a Leaf Jounin uniform with a hole in the shirt about the size of the wound in Tosu's chest. The uniform was stretched taut over large muscles, with some of the seams broken where the thing had forced a body part through that had been too small to accommodate. Its skin was black and gray, with warts and scales poking through the shirt and dotting it's ugly pug face. Its blood-red eye-sockets were empty, but I could sense that it could see me very well. It had a snout instead of a nose, and sharp, jagged teeth filled its mouth as it snarled and tore its fist from the hole in the wall it had created, when it had missed me. Earth fell from the hole, showing that there was no escape that way.

'_Where had this one come from?_' I wondered, amazed anything like this could have been here the entire time without my noticing. Just what was I DEALING with?

"I'll bet you're pretty confused about now, eh, Kakashi-kun?" The one that wasn't Sasuke said from behind me, his tone oily and wicked. "I never said I was alone. It's a shame we have to kill you. I think you would have made a wonderful pet."

I snorted, half turning my head to keep them both in view as I ran through tactics in my mind, now having to take into account two foes.

"A pet? I'm afraid that's impossible," I said, keeping my tone as lazy as possible. "I bite," I confided, as a number of ideas came to me.

With a primal scream the demon charged, the sound seeming to erupt from somewhere deeper than its throat or chest. At the same time, the doppelganger leapt into action, my attack dogs running to intercept. I tensed, prepared to put the first part of my new plan into action. They would both fall, and I would find Sasuke, and they were going to pay for taking another piece of my past from me.

They had defeated the number two rookie of my class. They were about to see what the number one could do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Many miles away from Kakashi and his struggle, Naruto and his team approached the heart of the jungle.

** _Naruto's perspective_ **

My jaw popped faintly as I yawned once more, keeping my weary place in line behind Hinata. We had hiked all night. Hinata's white coat bobbed in front of me like a beacon below her short swaying blue hair, reminding me to stay alert. With an oath to myself I straightened and looked about, trying to pierce the jungle around me, looking for anything threatening, any sign of life... hell I was looking for ANYTHING other than what I had been seeing for the last five days. Endless jungle that disappeared into fog ten feet from me.

Around us, the fog had lit up once more as daylight broke in the world somewhere far above us. We had traveled for the first few days thinking we could get to the other side of this maze quickly. That had changed yesterday, when we came upon a burnt out camping site only days old: OUR camping site. We had tried to get our bearings soon after, but our compass had stopped working, our efforts to create a makeshift compass had failed, and climbing trees to see over the fog hadn't helped; the fog was taller then the trees. We were lost.

We were lost and I was starving! Rabbits. Rabbits and lizards was all that seemed to live in this hellhole. I had seen some green fruit and eaten some berries, right before Sakura had recognized them as poisonous. Two hours and one lost lunch later, I was gnawing in desperation on the last of the rabbit meat we had. That was days ago now, and I was pretty sure my stomach was going to leave me for someone more willing to feed it if I didn't do something soon.

Sakura-chan and the rest had steadily grown crankier as our supplies had gone down. Sakura would snap if I even looked at her, Temari would crack cruel jokes at my expense, Kankuro had started up a dialog with his puppet, which no one really wanted to interrupt, and Gaara had simply stopped talking, which made everyone nervous. Even Hinata had started to snap at us a little, although she blushed and stammered apologies as soon as she did.

With a start I realized I had gone back to staring at the back of Hinata's coat without thinking. This was my life now; an eternal fog on a trail in a jungle that would never end, lead by a white coat.

Do other ninja' go through what I did? Where all challenging missions just long marches, punctuated by short spots of action, followed by a long march back? Wouldn't it be easier to just leave the ninja you wanted to use in the place you needed them? That way... no marching!

I shook my head, realizing I was seriously starting to space out and loose it. It's a good thing I hadn't said any of that out loud. I didn't need the rest thinking I was any dumber than they already did.

"What was that Naruto-kun? I only heard that you wanted to leave something somewhere," Hinata said from ahead of me softly, half turning her head to regard me over her shoulder as we walked.

That is one thing that had changed over the last week. She had stopped stuttering almost completely, and she spoke with me more, although she never did it for very long. We would get into conversations, and suddenly her face would turn red or sometimes purplish, and she would suddenly stop and walk away in a hurry, her stutter re-appearing as she mumbled some apology. I would ask her about it, but I was afraid her face would turn plaid or something. Without a doubt, she was the weirdest one out of all of us. She was nice though, at least.

"Uh... nothing! It's nothing," I told her hastily, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Shit! I _HAD_ said that out loud? The lines where my thoughts ended and my mouth began were starting to blur. I needed food soon! Lots of it, with plenty of ramen! _Hmm... ramen_. My stomach rumbled at the thought, sending bolts of hunger-pain surging vengefully through me, furious as it realized I had thought of ramen, but hadn't supplied it. I clutched my stomach, begging forgiveness. With a final growl it relented, settling back into its new favorite game; turning itself into knots. We all needed hobbies, after all.

Abruptly I ran into the white coat of Hinata's as she suddenly stopped. She squeaked in alarm at the impact, and we both would have gone down if I had been walking any faster, or had more strength in my body. Instead I bounced off her back like a ball, wavering on my feet as a dizzy spell hit me briefly before I regained control of myself. She stumbled forward a little from the contact, glancing back over her shoulder towards me; her cheeks flushed a cherry and rosy color.

"Sorry, Hinata," I said, unsure of why she had changed colors this time.

Oh well, I should be used to it by now. Hoping to divert attention, I looked pointedly past her towards Kankuro, who had stopped us. She smiled at me briefly, her white teeth flashing before she took the bait and turned to Kankuro.

Kankuro stood, holding his fist up at a right angle from his body in the signal for a halt, from his position ahead of Hinata, his body partly blocking the view of a particularly large tree that had a path leading to either side of it. I looked at the massive tree, following the aged and knotted trunk up with my eyes as it disappeared from view above us, its lowest branches hidden in the dense fog, nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong? Did you find some food?" I asked louder than I intended, although the sound was absorbed easily in the fog. My stomach growled at me again at the mention of food, angry at being reminded. I moved forward past Hinata as I spoke, hoping against hope that my guess was right.

"Yeah, it's food Naruto. Why don't you dig in?" Temari teased from behind me before Kankuro could respond, as she gestured at the tree bark.

My vision turned red for a split second at her comment and for a moment only, I saw nothing but blood and touched inside me the boundaries of an anger that was vast and deep, before I mastered myself and pushed it aside. My heart pounded as I did so and I took a deep breath, willing the bad thoughts away. Such moments had become common for me lately and it scared me. The anger felt alien somehow, outside myself like an intruder and yet, at the same time, it felt right. And that was the scariest thing of all.

Sakura-chan looked at Temari sharply but said nothing, joining me as the rest of us came to flank Kankuro and stare at what he had found, Gaara coming up behind, silent as always. Sakura and Temari had started to butt heads more and more over the last few days. It started when they got into an argument over cooking duties. Sakura claimed that the sand ninja hadn't been doing their share and Temari had shot back with a nasty remark about Leaf ninja in general, and where Sakura could stick her cooking gear in particular.

It had only gone done hill from there. Wisely, everyone else had stayed out of the argument. Soon it had gotten to the point where if one said 'left', the other would say 'right', just for the hell of it.

Thoughts of Sakura-chan and Temari vanished, as I got a look at what Kankuro, still silent, was looking at. Etched deeply into the base of the tree, a large seal was carved in thick and clear lines, its edges grown over with moss and rounded with extreme age. Intricate patterns too complex for me to even begin to decode were scrawled around the seals' circular pattern, to form a vaguely star shaped design.

"Why would a seal be in a tree?" I wondered aloud, thinking what a silly place for something like that was. Kankuro snorted, looking at me out of the corner of his eye before he turned back to examine the tree.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" he said as he bent down to get a closer look. "A tree is one of the most common places to seal something you don't want to release anytime soon," he finished, frowning, as something about the pattern seemed to catch his attention.

A familiar feeling came over me as he spoke. That feeling I got when I stumbled on something that was amazing to me, but seemed to be common knowledge to everyone around me: in other words, the feeling I got when I realized that people thought I was an idiot. It was shame and anger and jealousy that they knew and not me, all rolled into a neat ball that seemed to collect in my cheeks. I hated that feeling. Growing up I'd had to find out many things this way, and it always left a bad taste in my mouth.

Looking at me strangely like everyone else at my display of ignorance, Hinata turned her pale eyes to Kankuro and visibly steeled herself before speaking.

"Why is that, Kankuro-san?" she asked him calmly.

With something like shock I realized that she probably knew the answer, but wanted to take the heat off me. A knot of suspicion laced with wonder rose up in me as I looked at her in profile. Would she really do that? Or was I wrong? Maybe she didn't know and I was being too paranoid? It was Gaara who answered, surprising us all by talking for the first time in maybe a day.

"It doesn't take much to seal something like an element or a jutsu. Usually paper will do for most things. But if you want to seal spirit, or a person, or a demon, only something living will work for longer than a few hours," Gaara began, walking forward and crouching next to the seal. "A life force must act as an anchor for a seal to draw power from, to maintain itself against another life force. The seal doesn't need much, so anything alive will do. If a human is shouldering the burden of maintaining the seal, then the seal will collapse once that person dies, killing or releasing whatever was contained within the seal, depending on how it was designed," he continued, his voice sounding almost wistful as he reached out a hand, not quite touching a section of the pattern with his fingers.

"So if it's on a tree..." I said, realization flooding me.

"Trees can live for hundreds, even thousands of years," Temari completed the thought, her voice touched with awe. "So whatever is sealed here was meant to stay here, for as long as possible."

Sakura shook her head in dumb amazement, her short pink hair shiny even in the fog as it shifted from side to side. "I think I can recognize a few of the patterns at the top," she told us, her green eyes squinted as she looked at it over Kankuro's shoulder. "Something about filth or dirt."

"What about this one?" Kankuro wondered, placing his fingertips against a diamond shaped rune that seemed set apart from the rest.

Before anyone could guess, the pattern under his fingers ignited in light, each line seeming to catch fire from within and blaze, seeping into and then through his fingers as though they didn't exist to block the light. Everyone but Kankuro, who seemed pinned to the tree by his fingertips, jumped back a step in alarm as the fire from the pattern spread to the other patterns on the tree until they crackled and glowed fiercely with an unknown energy.

I jumped again in shock as Kankuro abruptly screamed, his eyes wide as the light, not letting him let go, seemed to seep into his skin, a glow appearing just under the surface of his hand, lighting him up so I could see the shadow of his skeleton highlighted against a halo of glowing flesh.

"Kankuro!" Temari cried in alarm, moving to help him before Gaara grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"Don't touch him," he commanded tersely, staring at Kankuro with a calculating look. "It might spread to you."

Kankuro sucked in a breath, only to let it out again as another blood curdling shriek of purest agony, his body convulsing as the light now inside of him spread faster, moving up his arm and infusing his chest and legs. Ears smarting from the pitch, I looked around desperately for something to help him. I didn't like him, but he was my teammate. Not spotting anything, I shrugged my shoulders, preparing to body tackle him off the tree.

"We've got to do something!" I shouted over Kankuro's cries even as I prepared to move. "I think it's killing him!"

The decision was taken from me when the light built up within Kankuro in a surge, seeming to almost heat the air with its brilliance. All I saw then was white and I shielded my eyes, purple dotted after images flaring across my vision as the light flashed once, brighter than the sun at noon, and faded quickly, disappearing as though it had never been. I shook my head, trying to see, blinking my eyes rapidly as I took in the scene.

Kankuro was gone. All that remained were his clothes, pilled in a heap where he had been crouching. His puppet lay beside them, discarded.

"_KANKURO_!" Temari cried, her voice breaking as she sprang to his clothes, her hands shaking in her grief as she went to touch them.

I felt something stir inside me that might have been sorrow, but it was confusing; I hadn't even liked the guy. So why did I feel so bad? I glanced around me at the rest of my team, watching as Hinata and Sakura-chan's faces turned sorrowful, while Gaara's jaw clenched as some emotion I couldn't name seemed to take him.

"What the...!" Temari exclaimed sharply, forcing my attention back to her. Where she had touched his clothes, a small portion moved, making muffled grunting sounds as it fought its way out from under them.

My jaw dropped as a small pink head popped out from under the clothes, its black eyes darting all around as it sniffed the air with a short snout. A short pink body soon followed and it stumbled up onto stumpy legs, grunting all the while.

"Kankuro got turned into... a pig?" I heard myself say, staring at the pig that was Kankuro. A silence stretched as we all stared at him, and he stared at all of us. Of course, there was only one thing to do now.

The laugh came from somewhere so deep inside, that I saw it coming from a mile away. I did nothing to stop it. I laughed loudly and I laughed hard, my sides shaking and my vision blurring as the cosmic justice of it all came crashing home to me.

"Kankuro's a pig!" I said again, just to hear myself say it, causing me to laugh even harder, breaking it up every now and then to hoot or oink at Kankuro, causing me to break down in laughs all over again.

"Stop it Naruto!" Sakura hissed at me after a minute, although her lips twitched as she clearly fought a grin herself. Kankuro hadn't made a friend in her, that's for sure.

"Or what? You'll make me squeal? I'm sorry I'm being so pig headed!" I chortled, enjoying myself.

Gaara had his palms to his face, shaking his head into his hands in disgust. Disgust for me laughing or for Kankuro's predicament I had no way of knowing. Hinata was fighting a smile herself, but forcing it down out of respect for Temari, while Temari herself was glaring at me with pure death in her gaze.

"Are. You. Done. Yet?" She bit out, the shear intensity of her gaze sapping my humor from me like water spilt on sand. She was clutching her battle fan tightly and looked eager to use it.

Controlling myself, I schooled my face and nodded quickly, raising my hands in a piece gesture. "Ah, yeah. Yeah that's it for now, I think," I assured her, as I struggled to keep another grin from breaking out on my face; I liked my legs attacked to my kneecaps. This was just too good though. When we fixed him, I would never let him live this one down. Wait, we **could** fix him... right? My humor vanished as I thought of that. I felt myself turn red in shame and embarrassment as I realized that we might not.

"Sorry, Temari," I mumbled, not able to look at her suddenly. I was such an idiot. "Um, where IS Kankuro?" I asked, frowning as I looked around. Panicked, Temari stopped trying to kill me with her eyes and looked around frantically for her pig brother. Oh god, he even had a tail! 'Not funny Naruto, Not funny,' I reminded myself as I joined in the search.

"Spread out," Sakura suggested as she joined us. "Don't get too far though," she cautioned as she suited action to words and began searching on the other side of the trail, her pink hair disappearing behind a tree.

Hinata was relatively close to me when I heard a pig-like grunt from further in the trees, so she heard it too and joined me as we narrowed in on the sound. "Here Kankurooo," I called softly, "I've got a nice... uh, puppet for youuu," I finished lamely, not knowing what a pig puppet ninja craved. Hinata touched my arm, stopping me.

"Byakugan!" she said sharply as she swiftly formed some hand-seals and activated her eye ability, her eyes becoming piercingly white as thick veins appeared near them, showing its activation.

"He's close," she whispered after a moment, pointing a little distance away through some more trees. Nodding I let her take the lead and followed after, feeling like a dope once more; I'd forgotten she could do that.

We found Kankuro in a small clearing eating a bowl of feed while a frail old man in a loincloth and innumerable tattoos watched. The man's forehead was high and his head lumpy, with liver spots and wisps of white hair framing the fringes, behind his ears mostly. His body held no body fat and dark purple tattoos covered every inch of him, from his toes all the way up to his neck. His dirty loincloth was brown and stained with things best not guessed at and he held a hand carved spear of wood with a point of stone in one hand. His eyes were filmy white, but I thought I saw a bit of gold in them, but when I looked harder that impression was gone.

"Hey old man! Thanks for finding our pig for us!" I called as I came near slowly, not wanting to scare Kankuro away. At last someone else! Maybe we were getting closer to civilization after all, although from his clothes I sort of doubted it.

"No trouble t'all ma'boy!" the old man replied cheerfully without looking away from Kankuro as he fed, his accent strange and his voice thin, like old parchment.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered urgently, grabbing my arm once more and whispering into my ear, her voice frightened.

Curious I tuned to her. "What?"

"M-my Byakugan didn't **_SEE_** him when I-I looked," she said quickly, her stutter resurfacing in her fright. Her eyes, no longer using her ability, darted from me to the old man and back like a frightened bird.

I still didn't see the problem. "So what? So you missed him, what's the big deal?"

"B-But it doesn't miss this close. It sees everything!" she insisted, her voice hushed and serious. Something in her voice turned my stomach cold as I started to understand what she was trying to say.

"That man doesn't exist!" Hinata said, her voice shaking.

Slowly I turned to look at the old man, who was no longer looking at Kankuro, but was staring at me with a wide and gap-toothed smile.

Oh, hell.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hah, set it up. Do you have any idea how hard it is turning a character into a pig?! ... Well it's not that hard really. Thanks for waiting and let me know what you think of this chapter! I hope you liked it.

I had quite a few responses to the challenge! Congratulations to you all who responded for doing such a fabulous job! I am truly humbled. Special congrats to DameWren who responded to the challenge with the fiction Two Halves, and did such a fantastic job of writing! Wow! I think you win it.


End file.
